The Hunt
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Their souls called out to one another, but this occurrence does not often happen all the time, only to those lucky few. However she is looking to avoid the other whilst he was out on the 'hunt' to seek her out to make things between them more interestingly engaging in a more intimate manner.
1. One Night Stand

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 1:** **One Night Stand**

The innocence of the female that he took to bed that night haunted him when Shuichi woke up, remembering of what had happened the other night as he looked towards the empty spot beside of him in the hotel room. The girl, no, woman he had spent the night with was rather extraordinary, even more so was the way that their aura had seemed to meld and blend together. The sex, it was like a whole new dimension, one in which he had never experienced before, and one that had Youko wanting for more as well, but not because he had a lack of it, but there was something special about it that he found.

He was however feeling rather pleased though when he took the innocence of the young lady which he had shared the night with, but that was however sadly not enough in his opinion. There was so much more, and he want to take his time in corrupting her, to slowly strip her bare and have her displayed all for just his eyes only. It was under the intoxication on alcohol for her that she was more loose and wild that he had not expected in what she seemed to be by first appearance. In this time and age it was rare to find a woman who guards her virtue so well, however that was of course after he had became intoxicated with her that night. And it was also because of the bloodstain on the sheets and his more private parts that gave him his confirmation.

There were many things in which he remembered and they were all so deliciously sinful that he could not help but to take her. And there was something about her that glowed about her and called out to him, also that she had drawn his attention since he caught sight of her in one of the table that her group was occupying. And just like that, he approached her like a predator stalking a prey, only this time he had something in mind that was not under the influence of Youko, but a shared thought of interest that had propelled them towards her. She fascinated them in almost every way, and it was the vast number of alcohol that was on their table that had her drinking more than she needed, but he did nothing to stop her or encouraged her.

Kagome however was surprised, shock mostly when she awoke in the morning, suddenly jolted out of bed. There was a male beside of her in bed, a red auburn head with his arm wrapped around her waist, securing her to him. Her body tensed up, unknowing of how to react, was she naked or was she wearing something to cover herself up. She moved slowly, very carefully to not awake the other, in fact every time she thought that he was going awake, she would remain still as a statue before slowly extricating herself from his hold. Her heart was beating fast, worried that she would wake the male. He is handsome she had to admit, however this was not how she had imagined herself to give up her virginity, and now was a bad time to panic or lose her cool.

She hurried about silently, locating her clothes quickly to leave as soon as she could. A bath would have been ideal but now was not the right time and she had to leave before the other awakens and then she would have trouble facing him. Everything was a whirl, even the taxi ride, and it was making her feel even more nauseous and dizzy. Her eyes were heavy and she needed, wanted sleep as it kept washing over her at every second. Retuning to a modest apartment that she had acquired in a decent part of town, it was a trial for her to keep awake and take a bath before she could collapse comfortably onto her bed.

When it was about time for Kurama to check out, he made a final clean sweep through the room in which he was occupying to find a piece of lingerie in which he was not expecting, but pocketed it anyway with a smile before leaving the room to make payment for the one night. In his mind he was going to let her perhaps have a few days of head start in trying to forget about him, however when the time is up, the 'hunt' begins.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Everyone!  
I know that I should not be starting new stories, especially when I am not done updating some of the other stories that remained incomplete, however I can't help it when something like this pops out of nowhere. I hope that you enjoy it and have a great week!

Cheers  
SilvermistFox


	2. Approaching Her

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 2: Approaching Her  
**

Her body was feeling sore by the time she got home, it was worse than she had expected. The warm waters it helped her, and if given the time, she would have wanted to soak herself in the tub more, but work was one of the few important things that she had build. In fact she remained in the café in which she had started for the next few days, busying with new creations to take her mind off things.

It was the few things that took her mind off things, creating a new menu, at least it takes her mind off her worries and vague memories of the one-night stand. She had wanted her first experience to be something memorable, something even more special, but not this. Kagome shook her head as she returned her attention to the customers that are in her café, smiling and casually dropping some of the tables to refill their cups. She like the interactions with her customers and regulars, and it was perhaps one of the most social things that she ever did aside from that night. And that was the last of it, thought they may have been best friends on the past, but she felt the distance that is amongst them, also because of how she had changed so much after all that had happened in the Feudal Era.

Every time that Kagome had some time alone or when there was nothing in which she has, her mind would worry. Worry about the chance of her getting pregnant or if she were to contract STDs. All these passed through her mind each time she thought about it, her worry escalated since the day that the doctor had told her that for the time being it was still rather too early to tell if she had gotten any of what she had thought.

She was constantly hanging on the edge because of her worries, and the one night of mistake. Some times thinking too much made her tear up and worry so much that it was making it harder for her to get keep up with her work load. Even more so, even her own staff were starting to notice and they too had express their worries on numerous occasions to which she had smiled and told them it was nothing.

Kurama had given her a week, which was more than what he had planned on, but there were already many things in which he had found out about her. She is really rather fascinating for a human, but the number of weird illnesses and some rather over exaggerated ones were ridiculous that it did brought a chuckle out of him whilst he was in his apartment for some quiet time away from his office surrounding, and it gave him much privacy as well.

Today he took the time to head down to a little café where his target is in, in his hand a bouquet of roses wrapped in pink with a mixed of ribbon. It was extravagant, perhaps a little loud but he found that it suited her well despite them only having one meeting. Perhaps a very vague memory to her, but the thought of him meeting her excites the both them as they entered the café and breathed in the air there. The scents from each places like these hardly lie, especially to his more sensitive senses. Looks were thrown in his direction as chatter around him started about him, but he had his mind on just one person, Kagome Higurashi.

He was made to wait as one of the staffs ran along to the back where the kitchen is, leaving him to observe the place. The design of the place is homely, the food smelt warm and has a rather interesting mix of both western and their Japanese culture. It felt very much like her and it made him smile in thought at that, feeling as though he knows her, there was almost something nostalgic about the scent of the place, something he felt he should know very well. He smiled at the staff who had passed him a message to wait, it made him a little nervous, but he had waited long enough to make his own formal approach towards her.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello and thank you so much for waiting for an update. I hope that you are having a great week, and that you enjoy this new update.

To Diane  
Thank you. I noticed that as well when I re-read it again, though I might take some time in getting it edited. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To lilxrose  
Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Thornado  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To 101  
I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To Valleygoat  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To cowgirlkitten2000  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To kenshingirlxoxo652  
Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.


	3. Dangerous Attraction

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 3: Dangerous Attraction  
**

Kagome was hoping that she would be wrong and had dreaded, even delayed in going out to see the face of her new visitor. However from how excited her staff seems to be, it made her stomach flop a little in unease. The few words in description used on the male, sound vaguely familiar and it scares her. And now she had a new worry to add on to her current growing list.

Kurama watches as she emerges, her facial expression made it evident to him that she was shock and obviously distress. Her face looked pale, and her steps slowed when approaching him. She was biting her lower lips, a sign of nervousness, but it was tempting him for having another long taste of it. He had a soft and easy smile upon his face as he tenderly greeted her, he would have like to be able to kiss her as a greeting, but know that it would be a little too early especially after how much they had jumped into a one-night stand. She was willing that night, consensual, that was how they had moved from one stage to another so quickly, but also because it just felt so right, the way everything seem to fit just so perfectly.

He presented the rose to her, taking a few steps closer, Kurama could smell the scent of baking on her, the strawberries and various other ingredients in which she was working with, something floral and some herbs? It masks her natural scent, and it was not under the various strong perfumes that most female would use these days, which greatly pleases their nose. Though one thing for sure was that Kurama had not expect Kagome to _not_ response to the roses that he had brought. Her eyes it was fractionally wider than before at his appearances, but it was not for the roses, and more for his appearance.

"Please leave," she told him, turning around, and away from him as she just continued walking on despite of him calling out her name. It created waves of whispers to start up as eyes keep glancing towards their direction.

It was almost awkward, Kurama followed after her with the roses even when being told that he was being told to leave, and not being allowed in a staff only section. The way she spun on her heels and telling him to go away in a loud enough voice that had the kitchen staff's head turn to face them, the anger that she showed then was quickly to be replaced when he saw her smile. For her staff before she took hold of his wrist, and dragged him towards another part of the kitchen where he saw her open a metal door, leading into the cold room. Once the door closed, her emotions were no longer cloaked over by the smile that she had temporarily shown to her staff.

"That night was a mistake," she told him almost too vehemently one to which he had remained very neutral upon despite of the various emotions going through him.

It was not a mistake that Youko or himself regret, and even if she had thought him (or them) to treat her as just a one-night stand only, then they would have to prove her otherwise. Kurama set the roses down on top of some of the boxes, approaching her as he watch those fierce eyes trained upon him as though ready to fight him tooth and nail. He found it to be rather attractive coming from her, as compared to some of the females that were out to kill him.

"It was not," Kurama whispered, approaching her as his hand reached out for hers gently but firmly took her hand to close the distance between them. She flinched away from his touch, it somewhat bothered him, her reaction but he continued with his actions.

Kagome was anxious to get away from him, not only because that he was someone who she had spent a night with, but also because of what she had felt from him, a shock of sorts when he touched her. There was also something else, but now she just want to get him out and away from her café, away from her. His appearance was something unexpected and she did not welcome it, knowing how he looked like now made it somewhat more troublesome for her.

"I'm here to prove it," he told her gently, her eyes widened at their sudden closeness, giving rise to her miko abilities as her touch shocked him, but did not purify him.

Kurama was least to say shock to find out of her _abilities_, which might explain his draw towards her even if she was a danger to possibly him. There was like a certain thrill to it, but that they could perhaps figure it out later once he have won her over.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, thanks for waiting for an update, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great week!

To gincitri, lunamoon2424, Yohanzzon, la canelle  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great week! 


	4. Aggressive or Progressive

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 4: Aggressive or Progressive  
**

After that little episode, Kagome who had thought that he would not come back, proved her wrong by visiting her café on an almost daily basis without fail. He would always try to capture her attention or at least get some conversation between then going, however that too seemed as though it was a bit too much to ask of her. For nearly a week now, she was more constant in trying to avoid him and keeping their conversation short and sometimes very much abrupt.

Patience was something that he was well adapt to, however the one thing that weighs heavily on him, was the lack of progress that was going on between the two of them. That night which they had spent together, there was at least a bond that was created between them, however, now he could feel the bond slowly slipping and it was making the fox in him feeling insecure. He was not at all worried about suitors, they could be easily chased away, though he was most anxious about is their connection and bond.

Kagome was starting to waver slightly with the way he would appear daily without fail, however he scares her, or at least the idea of being in a relationship scares her. With his appearance, the number of females visiting her café, increased drastically since they started noticing his daily visit. Even the female staffs in her café took more care in their appearance with makeup, hairstyle and perfume as they waited on him hand and foot. Even Kagome could not help but be somehow slowly affected no matter how minuscule it is, yet she was still feeling uneasy about him.

She remember what she had felt in the cold room that day, but that would be close to impossible, there were too many strict rulings that kept _them_ away. Even then, she was still weary of him, and felt more 'bristly' around of him. He would bring in the daily roses meant for her, but instead she would leave him just before he could even present it to her. In fact, most of the time she would be in the kitchen working together with the kitchen staffs to create a new menu. And more importantly, it keeps her away from him, some of her staff (the male ones) told her to give him a chance while there were one or two that offered to take a chance on chasing him. It had made her smile, but still they knew nothing much about her and how she had felt after what happened that night.

His persistence it was not as annoying as when Hojo was being concern about her health when they were still in school, however in the end he got the message and they are now just friends, of sorts. Today, she found Kurama still staying in her café even when they were closing, and until there was no other customers there. Kagome was notified about it by her staff, and had told them that she will lock up once they were done cleaning. It was easier that way, and she also wanted to avoid letting them know of what goes on between them, and it would be a lot more private.

Kurama smiled even more charmingly the minute when he was told to wait. Originally it had been a request through countless of message and note passing on his part. Today, she finally accepted it and it was a good day. The blinds to the café were drawn as he waited, the place was cleaned spotless and the flowers that were there earlier were thrown away. He waited for a while almost anxious yet there was something within them that made them feel excited. And when she finally did, he saw the same hesitate and hostility in her. When she sat opposite of him, her body it was not in ease, but more relaxed than it was when they had their first meet in the cold room.

The silence hung thick in the air around of them, plus a little sizzling and spark in the air that made it somewhat sharper for him. It is like having taken too much wasabi and having it shoot up to his head, uncomfortable, but he did not mind, it was almost somewhat refreshing even. Neither spoke, Kurama was the first to break it with presenting her the rose bouquet in which she accepted with too soft a thanks that it was almost lost. The awkward silence quickly fell down upon them, Kurama spoke to her softly, leaning forward as he watched her with soft eyes but observant.

"Please stop what you are doing," Kagome spoke to him clearly, half looking into his eyes before glancing away again as she looked at the roses that he had given her.

Kurama he sighed mentally with the fox in him as Youko started talking in his mind, causing their eyes to flicker in color at their conflict. True they share the same body and possibly some of their persona, but both have their own way of wooing another. One was more aggressive the other wants it to be more progressive.

"No," he said, the words coming out a little hard at their decision as he looked at Kagome, resisting the urge to force their eyes to meet, but waited instead to see their sincerity and determination.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you for waiting patiently and more importantly to the reviewers for your review. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend.

To Life Is Like An Hourglass  
Thank you, yes I did consider that a long time ago, however I think my beta would be more impatient especially with needing to wait for sometimes more than a month or so for a chapter or something. I do try my best with my grammar, but I guess I have been a little more lazy and not really read it through properly, especially the previous one. I will try to take some time out to amend it soon (I hope) and meanwhile, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well. Have a great weekend.

To cowgirlkitten2000  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoy it. Though out of curiosity, why would you not want to be in the cold room with him? I hope that you have a great weekend, take care.

To lunamoon2424  
Haha I get lazy all the time, though perhaps not for work. Glad that you enjoy the chapter, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, and no, your mind is not playing tricks with you, my grammar do tend to slip up a lot since it is really one of my poorer areas when it comes to the english language. I will however try to take some time off soon and amend the previous chapter. Meanwhile I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and that you have a great weekend as well.


	5. Roses for Thoughts

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 5: Roses for Thoughts  
**

Kurama was in an almost constant silent battle most of the time with Youko, both of them against one another's tactic or choice of actions. Though truthfully the weakening of the bond was making them feeling more anxious and feeling almost desperate as well. It was the first time that it had ever occur to them, however it was something that rarely happens in a demon's life according to Youko. There were many that never did find, and the rare ones that did, he heard rumors that the bonding and their connection were entirely on a different level. However, there was also the point that it was both a weakness and strength in this special bond.

There were not many who would be able to tell him of what he was about to experience, however he had wished that there were some form of warning that comes along with it. He had not be able to appear regularly at her shop, but had tasked a florist to continue sending the daily bouquet of roses that he would always bring along with him. The bond was slowly fading and it was dragging him down, the close contact was something that took part of the longing away, however of course it did not mean everything. He had no idea of how Kagome was fairing, but did not doubt that she was experiencing somewhat similarly to him.

He was somewhat right of course, Kagome however did not really bother much, busying herself with her café as usual. And sometimes the _occasional_ relieving as well, it was not something very uncommon and though she was not sexually active, with minor disregards to that night, but Kagome had always been careful. She pleases her own body only for herself and to help take it down a little. In fact, she was still very much shy about the whole act even if it was just herself. At first she had thought that perhaps she was just feeling sick with the way she was feeling in her body. Later however, she found out other wise and there were few solutions, either to find pleasure or to ignore it. At first she had taken the later, but it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and it was also affecting her at work sometimes.

It was odd whatever that was happening, this the first time, and Kagome was constantly drinking lots of water to flush whatever was in her system out, and sometimes even meditating to slowly take her time in cleansing her body in a way. There was nothing wrong with her, in fact, thinking back, it began after not seeing Kurama for a few days. It was too absurd a thought, but instead thank silently that perhaps there was someone else that had caught his interest. Men, they are all a fickle bunch and eventually they would always go for the easier ones that would give them whatever that they requested. He would soon lose interest in her once his infatuation and interest in her is over. It was all really simple, and when he does, she does not want to end up being one of his victim or with a broken heart again.

She always attracts the ones that mean trouble and it was something that she had more or less resigned her life to with her own resolution to not be that girl again. End it before she got hurt again, or never to be involved from the beginning. It was a lot easier this way and also, she would be protecting herself, her heart. Men like him were too good to be true, especially when they know of their own looks and appeal. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, but she also saw the look of mischief in there that seem to rise to the surface every time she look at him. There was mix feelings in her regarding to it, but Kagome chose to ignore it and sticking to what she had already told herself. Things were a lot easier and less complicated, and this was how she had expected her life to be like after what happened so long ago.

Soon enough, he will forget about her and move onto his next target, and until then, she could only discourage him.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, updates is going to be slow due to the heavy workload that increases in this period of time usually until the end of the year, thought, I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter and that you are having a great week ahead of you.

To cowgirlkitten2000

Ahh I see. I wish I am a romantic like you sometimes. I hope that you enjoy this new update and have a great week as well.

To Life Is Like An Hourglass  
Persistence is good to see in a guy at times I find. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and that you have a great week.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, I am glad that you liked it and hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week ahead of you.

To lunamoon2424  
Haha sometimes it might not be as nice as you think. I hope that you enjoy this new update and that you have a great week ahead of you.

To fallingyuki  
The idea is for them to end up together with some things in their paths as well of course, and hope that you are enjoying it up until now. Have a great week!

To scarlet knight75  
Thank you so much, and I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter. Have a great week!

To fredisagirl  
Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you are liking the story up til now and hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. Have a great week!


	6. Bothersome

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 6: Bothersome  
**

She was not in that day, perhaps out on an errand he had thought, but it did seemed weird to him when he saw that there were much more male all silently occupying tables of their own with cups of drink gone cold. It was obvious that they were waiting someone anxiously, and some rather nervously as some of them glanced at one another. The females, they were all behaving in the same manner as always, and from what he found out this café which she had opened was more than just popular amongst the women of all age. The thing in which he had found so familiar here, was none other than the various floral and herbs, they were the main ingredients in which could be found in the various dishes here.

It was ingenious he would say, especially in the age where everyone is conscious of their health and more especially so, their physical appeal. It was not all that easy, finding someone who knows so well of nature's very own properties, and is not working in a lab somewhere. Instead she was made a business off it to appeal more to the today's crowd. He smiled over the thought as he sipped his own cup of herbal tea, it's properties he knows well as he sat patiently waiting and observing her whenever she would make an appearance in the main store front. Kurama noted that whenever she would appear the other male would suddenly brightened up with interest, straightening themselves to look presentable as they would each present her with flowers or little things like their name card all just to charm her.

Each of their attempts was smoothly rebuffed with a hospitable smile upon her face as she refilled their glass of water. He was glad for that, though frowned when he noted the difference in her was the pheromones and hormones coming off her. There was also this particular look upon her face that allures those that are near her. It annoys him that she was easily showing such look to the others, yet there was nothing he could do about it, unless of course she would accept it. Openly protecting her would ruin his image and her impression of him, also it might make things between them even more rocky when he was still trying to lay a proper foundation.

It was tiring, and though they were getting more and more tempted by the Youko in them to try a more aggressive approach. Kagome she has no confidence or any want to fall back in love, perhaps from a previously traumatic experience, also there were very little about her that he knows about. Though from his observation of her, he started noticing things about her, minor things that says a lot about her. He notice that even her interaction with him is brought to a minimal, like diverting away from him whenever possible. He hate the way that she was avoiding him, even sometimes handling things that were not needed of her to or disappearing away somewhere.

He was here again as per usual, and even after what she had told him that night, it still did nothing in deterring him away from her. Kagome was not really that much surprise by it, but the way he would observe her did bother her, just as much as the sudden attention from the males that seem to be gathering more often in her little café. At first it was nothing with the few increase in the number of males that it was not so obvious, then gradually, it became more she noticed. And now there are just as many females as there are males occupying their own table. Kagome of course did not mind as it was still business, and this sudden increase in customers is good for her, or at least enough to keep her busy in the kitchen baking up a storm with the other hired help and chef.

At first she had thought nothing much about their sudden appearance or increase in number, it then got rather bothersome with their antics and the overwhelming number of flowers that she was given. There were also some that even went out of the way to buy her things other than flowers, little trinkets that were cute, but not something that she would easily accept from someone that she did not know or close with. Not to mention that, but even her own needs in the nights became more frequent, and it sometimes bothers her even when she was working. Her staffs who were more than often rather vocal about certain things were speaking behind her back about the change in her, something about her being more alluring, more seductive and womanly.

Kagome had huffed at that thought, she is a woman, it was without a doubt that she should know well of her own female assets. It could say that previous experience taught her of it's advantages, but it did not mean that she was interested or would use it in her favor to get whatever it is that she wants through feminine wills. It was just wrong in quite a few senses, and she rather work harder to get what it is that she wanted without the manipulation. Though even more so was the appearance of Shuichi Minamino who without fail would usually be in her café observing her, watching her, practically stalking her.

It was almost like she was the prey and he the predator, ready to pounce and devour her whole. For now he seemed harmless and only have the intention of what he had told her, nothing more. She would just have to learn how to ignore him as well as the others that were trying to gain her attention, some even so boldly as to reach out to her. If she knows anything, that is to say of such things, she would have to do something about it not risk them becoming more infatuated and being more of a bother in her life.

Kurama perhaps she had thought at first, but instead shook herself mentally as she turned away to grab a few new ingredients, knowing well that she should not approach him the least, if not he might take it the wrong way. And neither did she want to give him that tiny gleam of hope that she might perhaps have some form of liking towards him. Kagome thought about a few things, hating how matters seems to be growing in the wrong manner of direction and not giving her the peaceful life in which she wanted.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello everyone, hope that so far you're all having a great year. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great week!

To lunamoon2424  
Haha but the persistence can be something admirable, though not everyone have the same thought. =] Hope you enjoy this weekend and have a great week!


	7. Dinner Date

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 7: Dinner Date  
**

Kurama was glad that things were finally looking up for him, especially since the day that she was garnering more attention from the various males that comes to close proximity with her. He was suffering silently of course, of the lack of a more physical bond, and knows well that only she was able to sooth him. He too was sure that she was encountering similar effects as he was, it was mere the lack of their bond, though it was a good thing that no other men or boy would be able to satisfied her fully, and that there would always be this missing in the males that she would chose.

Persistence without being overbearing and trying to balance it with endearment was not something easy for him to juggle, or for any male in fact. There were just too many internal conflicts in him, especially when Kagome was the center of it all. It was not like another one-night stand was going to help him with coping with matter, he just wanted her, all of her for himself. And today it was perhaps his lucky day for she had finally agreed to have dinner with him.

Meanwhile hiding out in the back with the rest of the café and kitchen staff that were still busy working, Kagome was trying to rationalize with her own self about agreeing to go out with Kurama for dinner. It was just a simple dinner and nothing more, sure there might be various other possibilities that her mind entertained. Had it not been for her kitchen staff suddenly taking such an interest in her, most gave her advises, some even made advances at her or keeping her with them with some excuses. Had it not been for them, she might not have left the kitchen, suddenly weary of their behavior being similar to the males that were suddenly appearing in her café.

"Hello Kagome," he purred a rumbling sound coming from his chest that made her quiver with untold excitement.

"Ku-Kurama san," Kagome stammered out, almost losing her footing when she had bumped into him by accident. It was a good thing though that he was there to catch her, though she was curious as to why he was going in the direction of where she had came out from.

The 'thank you' never really did came out of her mouth as she tried to get out of his grasp but instead he held her there for a moment too long, She almost flinched even from not being used to being this close to another when he whispered into her ears. It embarrassed her when he let go of his hold on her, leaving only an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Had she not moved away from him, she did not know of what more could happen apart from her racing heart beat and the sudden irresistible urge that she was feeling.

Their journey consisted of light talks and her trying to take her mind off what he had whispered to her. There were many times that night during were Kagome had nearly fallen for his charms, in fact there were times when they had nearly took the first step into overstepping the boundaries of a _casual friendly dinner date_. He had been able to make her laugh, strike up interesting conversation, but she was always cautious whenever he mentioned about folklores or the studies of mythologies and legend. Though she had answered a few times, but she was careful with her answer, Kagome had felt most of the time that he was trying to catch her off guard on what she knows. Though the night did not end with dinner as he brought her to another place for some drinks, beautiful for the sight that the location had provided. The lighting was also perfect, putting her almost immediately at ease.

Kurama wanted the night to be perfect, something memorable in fact, though he did have trouble trying to keep himself from jumping her, but it did bring him satisfaction seeing in her eyes and the scent which she carries of her own desires for him. Much difficult as it was for him to make her realize that, but it was what he could do for now without pushing past the boundaries of being too much. He was too close to her, she could feel just about everything from just sitting next to him. It was like her sensitivity around him increases with each sip that she took.

"Let's sit over there," she suddenly suggested, standing with her drink as Kagome made her way towards the window area where she could put some distance between them for the time being.

It was almost unbelievable to even herself that a male would be able to affect her so, most especially when they were a perfect stranger. He frightens her in many ways, especially with what he invoke in her merely by just being close to her. It was almost indescribable, but the easiest way to put it, was that it made her want to jump him without question and he makes her heart race all the time, and made her thirst for something _more_. Compared to the various other males that she met, the intensity of things with him was just so much more and it scares her.

Kagome had thought that perhaps it was better to talk about this with someone else, but it was just _too_ personal.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello all, I'm sorry for the long delay in update, though I do hope that you understand as I am busy with my personal and work life at the moment. I hope that you guys understand it and enjoy this new chapter. Take care and have a great week.

To Lunardragon33  
Thank you, and I apologise for the delay in chapter. I hope that you enjoy this new one and have a great week!


	8. Unsuspecting

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 8: Unsuspecting  
**

All it took was just a little too much alcohol especially in Kagome's case, and it was the almost numbing feeling that made her feel like she was walking on air. Another thing she was glad for was that she was not dead drunk, just overly tipsy, and Kurama had been nice enough to send her back. She was not exactly prepared, and had feared for a reoccurrence of the other night. Tonight at least he had been nice enough to see her back safely, but it made her wonder if it would be a mistake.

Well even if it had been a mistake, at least it was not to her family shrine but to the apartment that she had purchased for herself. With alcohol, she felt like it was a torture on her body, but something that she would have to live with despite it all. It was a miracle how her body was just so tired, but still have it's own urgent needs that has to be fulfilled.

He could smell it, the scent of arousal that was uniquely hers. It turned to be somewhat spicier like brandied apple with cinnamon, or even like hot chocolate with a bit of kick in it when mixed with chili or cayenne pepper. Control was something that he practiced that night, though when she had turned her back on him to open the door, the idea to pushed her up against the door or wall and just ravishing her there was just too tempting. He was just too strict with himself in going soft, maybe it would not be so bad to let the fox in him out to play.

With each passing days, Kurama slowly became more aggressive in courting her, sometimes even with a slightly more intimate rendezvous in the kitchen when he was sure that all the doors were lock and they would have no interruption. It was a most thrilling feeling to Kagome, and always he had left her wanting for more. More than often, Kagome would find that her rejection of his advances would slowly dissolve away. Even when she tried to push him away or 'zap' him ever so subtly with her power, she would somehow in the end melt against him and instead of pushing him away, she was pulling him closer. More shocking to her, was that she was becoming more aggressive to the point that they would most probably have had sex on the kitchen's cold metal surface had it not been for them both pulling away. The only agreeable thing between them before things became even more serious.

It was most definitely a torture to both of them, especially their body, but both Shūichi and Youko agreed on one thing. And that they will not do make love to her unless it is consensual and that she accepted them. If possible, they kept as close a distance to her, always whenever there was a chance to be intimate and she does not reject it, they would pounce upon it, making her body remember their touches, whispers and kisses, all to capture her body, mind, heart and soul.

Every time that Kagome would remember about what happened between her and Kurama, she could feel her face gets heated up and her slightly more flustered movements. It was not the first time, but even the others that spends more time with her in the kitchen noticed the change in her, and some had even took the initiative to go up to her to ask her out for drinks. There were a few times she had nearly said yes, but the sudden thoughts and invasion of a certain red head in her head, she kept rejecting them. And she would more than often find herself on the receiving end of _his_ attention whenever he would linger past the time of closing where it was only the both of them.

Each time it was becoming more difficult than the next and the urge to just give in was just too strong that it nearly overpower her better judgment and senses. Why was she resisting something that was so sinfully wrong yet right at the same time, that Kagome had been asking herself countless of times, and always comes up with nothing. Perhaps it was her fear that was holding back, fear of being made used of, being just another silly girl to be forgotten later after he had gotten what he wanted. Or was it because of her past that made her fear for the things worse than normal people would fear, and yet she could not seem to reject him with each passing day.

Until one day something unexpected had happened and she finally noticed what made him so different. The feeling of dread and fear rose in her, but the ever familiar feeling of thrill lingered in her. Something that she had thought to never be able to see again after 500 plus years or so, but was proven wrong that night.

"Y-you're not human," she swallowed slowly, standing where she was as she watched the nostalgic scene before of a fight amongst youkai and her standing there open and ever so vulnerable, especially her heart.

It was like everything was happening all over again and this time there was no way of pretending to be ignorant of the supernatural around her, or lying about her knowledge of various existences.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
It's really great to know that there are still readers out there following and reading this story, and I'm really glad about it despite of the lack of reviews. I hope that all of you enjoy this new chapter and hope that your week has been going on well so far. The weekend is nearly, stay well and take care!

To la canelle  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much. Take care and have a great week!

To Lunardragon33  
Thank you for understanding, and I'm really glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Hope that this new chapter will perk you up and enjoy! Take care and have a great week!


	9. Runaway

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 9: Runaway  
**

Kagome ran away, going as far as her legs could take her and hopped right into the first taxi that she could find. She had her suspicion in the beginning, but had thrown it aside as her senses being off. It was even more especially so after she had zapped him a few times and he seemed unaffected by it as though it turn out to be nothing more than mere static electric shock.

Her mind was in a whirl as Kagome gave her address to the taxi driver, a place that comforts her (second) best, and one that only 3 person ever have access into, and felt much safer when there. How could she have allowed something as big as this to let slip her own observation and guard, not to mention being blind to it when he was always there in her shop on a nearly daily basis. And if anything, Kagome was more angry at herself for not being able to see it sooner until now when he transformed into one before her very eyes.

"I'm back," she said softly to no one in particular upon entering the mansion. It was without doubt that there is no one there at the moment, but that was well enough for her and she welcome it for now.

Kurama practically cursed out loud when he let his mind be distracted for a moment when he saw Kagome running away. It was a good thing that no harm came to her, and that she was well able to stand her ground. It took him a little longer than expected to clean up the whole situation after getting rid of the pests. Had it not been for those youkai, they would have most probably be able to have a better end to the night with Kagome rather than potentially endangering her and exposing her onto the radar of Reikai. Kurama growled at the thought of it as he melted into the shadows before disappearing through the end of the alley and blending in amongst the random people that continued to walk the streets.

This was not his idea of how he would have liked to break the news to Kagome about him being a demon. Though from the looks of things, there is more to her reaction than the usual that most would have, and it is usually the shock, sudden break down, screaming and shouting of insults or words of hurt at him. No, Kagome more than well able to hold her own ground, and not to mention able to fight off against something that no normal human being could. He had always suspected that she had some latent miko in her or at least someone who did not know of her own abilities, thus the literal spark and zap between them whenever he gets too close. Now seeing it, she has full control of her powers and able to handle herself even better than imagined.

It was a turn on without a doubt, but at the same time there are also other worries, and one of the main one is Koenma recruiting her. Kurama did not want that, neither was he keen on sharing her with anyone else. Though now he has a problem, finding her and explaining himself to her. It was perhaps a lot more easier and somewhat of a relieve now that the most feared thing he had to honestly tell her is something that she is very much so familiar with. 'How_'_, is not something that he knows at the moment but it is something that he will be finding out sooner or later, but after he get her to give him a chance and for them to be more fixed in relationship, and hopefully on a more permanent term.

For now he did not have a choice but to report back to Botan and Koenma on what had happened, and hopefully he could keep Kagome out of it without _them_ ever finding out about her presence here tonight at all. Either way, he could easily lie his way through and make sure that it is well smoked, on another positive note, it was good thing that he was alone on the mission seeing that it was something that he could easily handle as it comes by.

On the other hand, Kagome was still trying to gather her thoughts as she sat by the recliner sofa by her window, staring out of the full-length glass mirror at the night city light. It has been too long a time since she had last fought anyone or anything, and had to use some of her miko abilities to get out of that sticky situation. Now to make it worse, she just found out that that male she had slept with, is a demon. And to top it off, there were one too many times when she could not help but feel the 'need' around him whenever they would get even the slightest bit too close bodily.

There _is_ an attraction between them, but it could just be something sexual, especially since the night that her cherry was popped, and that was when she felt the changes in her body, becoming more needy for attention and the cravings for what she had not really taken note of prominently in the past until now. However! It was her usual worry of constantly thinking that she might have contracted STDs from him was always present. Though Kagome IS glad that she is not pregnant and is now waiting for a few more months to pass on (to have a more accurate outcome) if she had contract any form of STDs from him or not. Another issue that is on her list of problems was the high sexual cravings she has and unusual attention from the males that she was constantly pushing away. And she had turned to the World Wide Web to for some answers and it was said to be most common for both men and women to feel so, healthy even for some doses of sexual activity in her life. However, Kagome was worried about the way she feels and 'behavior' was more than out of ordinary, so she had made a call to another close friend to have herself checked thoroughly with someone of significantly _more_ experience.

Though there is one thing that Kagome could not deny, was that the fight made her heart beat so fast from the adrenaline of it. This was once upon a time the days that she spent running away and being protected by her group of friends in the Feudal Era. It was only after the final battle with Naraku that she was finally able to master what Sango was trying to teach her in fighting and also part of her miko abilities then. Yet those skills which she had acquired and been practicing to the best of her abilities through the ages, were now not needed with how safe the country is, and also the lack of demons and people trying to kidnap her.

This was one of the few added problems that is adding onto her slowly growing list that formed these recent weeks. And not to mention that whenever she remembered watching him transform into a being and fought off the demon with very little difficulty, her body would start to feel the rise in temperature. Then again it was hard to tell about about these cravings and wants since it comes and goes at the most inappropriate moments, but it usually happens more than often when around men. Kagome turned away from the window, as she burrowed herself into the plush cushioning of her bed and drawing the comforter to hide herself under and from the rest of the world, wanting to hide away from it at the moment to find some sort of peace.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I'm sorry that it took me practically forever to get an update out as compared to the other fan fictions that I have been writing for. I hope that none of you will be too disappointed with this new chapter, but I do have an idea of what I will be writing for the next chapter, and hopefully will have it written out soon and fast so that I could update this fan fiction within this new week. Meanwhile, Happy Chinese New Year and I hope that you enjoy this new update. Take care and have a great week.

To Ayjah  
Thank you, though I'm hoping that I'm not losing my touch in it yet as well.

To Guest (Oct 15, 2014)  
Thank you, I hope that you are enjoying the new update. =]

To Demonic Cho  
Thank you, I hope that this is not a disappointing chapter to you.

To Lauramicha  
I guess it will remain as a teaser? Though I do hope that the next chapter will be of interest to you (and hopefully so did this).

To Full Moon Howl  
I'm sorry if it was a little complicating, but it was intended for it to be that way. I will try to improve my writing in the near future to better let the fan fictions I write have a better flow for all my readers including you. =] Hope that this new chapter is not much of a disappointment to you.

To Vamptisha  
Thank you, I hope that this new added chapter will not be of disappointment to you.

To Narakusmiko2  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this newly added chapter as well and that it will not be much of a disappointment to you.

To lumi16  
I'm not really sure of what you wrote, but thank you? And I'm sorry that it you've waited for so long for this new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and not feel too disappointed by it.

To Bound by death  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you will not be too disappointed with this new chapter.

To Sesshoumarus'Luver  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that this new chapter will not be disappointing to you as you read it.

To Seully  
I'm sorry for not updating and hope that you will not be too disappointed by this new chapter.


	10. Doctor's Appointment

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 10: Doctor's Appointment  
**  
For days, Kagome did not return to her shop at the regular opening time, but instead appeared only after hours when everyone had already went home. She would use the kitchen there to continue with the various experimental flavors that she had hope to attain and put into the upcoming new menu. Also all these were a distraction to stop her mind from thinking too much of the possible bad news that the test might come out with should she take it. It was her first time, and though some of the articles that she had read said that it was not impossible neither was it possible for her to get pregnant, but there were other risk to unprotected sex. It was those risks that are eating at her, causing her to worry as her paranoia for it will sometimes come into play and haunt her through the day.

Many said that the sexual experience was one of a kind and invoked many unspoken and hard to expressed emotions and feelings, but Kagome does not exactly remember much of it. It is true what they say about it being really an out of the world experience, but with a stranger it was really something that made her first experience something even more memorable in a rather bad way. Though how it seem to have an after effect on her even after so long, Kagome did nothing of the sort in finding another partner, but instead tried to ease her own body's want for pleasure on her own, and it was never enough at all.

Now sitting in the private clinic of the doctor that she had called upon, Kagome worry for the worst that there was indeed something wrong with her, or maybe she had contracted some sort of weird disease. Fidgeting with her fingers, Kagome looked nervously around of the room, as she waits for the doctor to come in.

"Good day Kagome-sama, how may I help you today," a lady looking in her late twenties entered the room as she smiled kindly at Kagome. Her hair pulled back in a bundled knot, as part of her bangs and few strands of hair were used to frame her face.

"I'm sorry for this last minute appointment in your busy schedule Miya-san, but I've been really troubled," Kagome told her hesitant, and worried as she was unsure how she should phrase herself.

"It is always an honor and pleasure, please tell me what ails you," Miya told her, sitting properly as she gazed at Kagome with eyes that looked at her with amusement and interest.

"I'm...Well I've been getting these weird needs and cravings," she said embarrassedly as Kagome felt her cheeks starting to heat up again from what she was about to say next.

"Could you perhaps please define that a little more Kagome-sama," Miya requested as she observed Kagome with an eye of interest that glitters with more interest than usual.

"I've been…that is to say…have a very high sexual desire?" she whispered the last part almost softly that a normal human will be unable to hear her, but not Miya, a pipa youkai that started coming to life after centuries of cultivating her energy and gathering her spirit.

"That is really a very common thing Kagome-sama," Miya muses as her lips curled up in a smile, "very healthy in fact to feel that way,"

"No," Kagome whispered nervous again and terribly embarrassed that Miya was not getting what she was saying.

"I have been having these urges almost all the time, whenever I'm near the males…" she hesitated again looking down as she tried to hide her now no doubt pink face, "…any males...it's like being a magnet…" Kagome said settling on the example as being the best that she could come up with at the moment and kept her head bowed down in embarrassment as she closed her eyes tightly deathly embarrassed what she had just said.

"Only males Kagome-sama?" Miya inquired,

"So far, only males, it's like they my body will feel so…hot whenever they get too near…i-" Kagome was cut off when she felt her head being tilted back up to face her doctor and her lips was captured immediately as she felt the other's lips slanted to suck on her lower lips.

The act itself shocked Kagome as it was the first time for her that another female is making moves on her, and she could feel her body temperature rising again, just like the when other males tried to engage some form of conversation or contact with her. She parted her lips, eyes wide, but it gave Miya the opportunity to invade her mouth with her tongue. It stirred up something primal within Kagome, her eyes now half closed as she was guided by Miya's hand that tilted her head further back for her own access, eliciting a moan from Kagome.

This was something new, to her, but her body became instinctive and seems to know what to do, and that scares her in some way, somehow. Just as suddenly as Miya had started it, she pulled away, whispering into her ears as she watched Kagome's glazed over eyes filled with much confusion and unhidden want. "Safe to say Kagome-sama, your body reacts to both male and female alike,".

Her mouth was agape as Kagome could only look at her doctor in shock, it was true though, that her body reacted to her just as easily as it did with other males, and she as so close to jumping her as well, one of the things that scares Kagome herself.

"It was just a healthy test Kagome-sama, please pardon my actions," Miya said, though she had to admit it was something that she herself had wanted to do, "I believe though that you might be in a similar situation as per what some other youkai go through during the mating season, you might be in heat,".

"M-mating season," Kagome stuttered out, finding the impossibility of it scary, that she might just jump into bed with another if she was not careful, and it will for sure kick start her paranoia all over again just as she got over the possible pregnancy, and now the idea of her being a possible slut.

"It is really hard to say clearly Kagome-sama, we do not exactly have records or know well of how a miko like yourself is like, or if you are similar to the youkai kind," she said with a kind smile drawing back as she crossed her legs elegantly whilst smoothening out her black office skirt.

"I could perhaps subscribe you some contraceptive pills just in case you will be interested in enjoying it," her doctor told her musing at Kagome's innocent reaction, but she as not finding it at all that amusing, worried mostly as Miya observed the famous miko.

"On a serious note, please be careful Kagome-sama, if you let your guard down, you could possibly find yourself mated to someone you might not want," Miya told her on a serious note that caused Kagome to freeze up for a moment before she recomposed herself and left the doctor's office with much more on her mind.

There were many questions in which she had wanted to ask the good doctor about what being mated means, the how, why and what are one of the many things upon her mind. Though Kagome knows that she was not ready to find out or know of it at the moment, she needed to first digest the information that was given to her.

For days Kurama had been waiting as patiently as he could for Kagome to appear to work in the café, always sitting in the same table and being served by the same female staff that works there. It was a good thing that Koenma had bought his story and did not pursue it much, but knows without a doubt that they were going to look into the energy that she had used. To have miko resurface again after more than 500 years was something that might upset the balance and his rule, but it did not mean that he does not want possession of the person that has that abilities on his side as his personal army. The idea of it did not sit well with Kurama, but he will do whatever it takes to make sure that she was not used in that manner or be involved with Reikai like he is still.

It was already late, and Kurama had no choice but to leave for work at his stepfather's company. Tardiness was not something that he could even cordon himself when he is the one setting an example for the others in the company. He would have to come back again whenever he could to try and catch Kagome, but until then, he needed to get information to see if she was in any potential danger of being found out.

He needed to find her soon too, not just because he was going crazy not being near her or seeing her, but also to explain himself to her of what happened that night.

* * *

A/N:

To the Reader  
Hello everyone! As promised, I'm making another quick update today before this week is over, hope that you enjoy this new chapter and do pardon my grammar and vocabulary.  
I hope that you guys do not mind this little twist in story plot, but I thought it might be something fun to explore into. I'm sorry to those of you out there that is rather sensitive towards what was written. I hope that you enjoy this new update and have a great week. Happy Lunar New Year!

To kimmico  
Thank you so much, so glad to know that you enjoyed it. =]

To Ayjah  
Thank you so much, though I think this chapter might be lacking from the perspective of Kurama a little more than usual, hope it is not that bad though.

To princesayoukai100  
I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was rather dry on idea when it comes to the previous chapter, well at least now I have an idea how it is heading towards for now.

To Spastic Freak  
I'm really glad that my fan fiction are not disappointing you in my writing. Haha I have not really been reading much fan fiction much lately, but I'm really glad to hear that you are enjoying it. I thought a little realism might be a good idea to play with rather than the way I would have portrayed Kagome in my other fan fictions. Hope that this new update is not too much of a bad twist.

To Wicken25  
I thought her running away might be a good idea, though I will explain it in the next chapter on her reason for running away and try it ease in the perspective of it.

To Full Moon Howl  
Thank you so much, I'm really glad to read that it is still not a disappointment at least, though I'm not too sure about this new updated chapter... 


	11. Two for One

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 11: Two for One  
**  
Kurama cursed more than the first time in a week since he last saw Kagome, in fact it would seem as though the Fates were toying with him. Many times that he was in the café, he would be told by one of the staffs that she had yet to come in and ended up waiting for as long as he could. It has been about more than a week already and still she was avoiding him it seems, but Kurama did not gave up and went there daily, hoping to catch Kagome when she will appear.

And when she did, her scent made him giddy with frustration, and want, it has been hard (in all sense), trying to resist the urge to whisk her away and marking her as his. Instead, he had been playing it tame around her, sometimes pushing her urges in the right direction so as to quicken things between them. Though all those went downhill since that night when the youkai that had manage to make an appearance in Ningenkai decided to make a move during the hard to come by date.

The first thing on his mind was about explaining things to her, away from prying ears and hopefully in private as well. Now, after not seeing her, more specifically smelling her scent, was causing his sense to go reeling with need. Kurama got up, as he followed the scent, and walked by the staffs that are working as he made his way to where _she_ is.

Kagome for the first time came in during working hours after she had somehow managed to calm herself down more to be more level headed. And thanks to her doctor Miya, who had assured her that she came out clean and to use protection next time should she have the urge. She is gratefully for the news of course and had invited her over to her shop to eat whatever she wants for free, it was the least that she could do for helping her alleviate the main worry that she had in her.

Her concentration was on the cake that she was currently taking out of the oven as she set it down onto the steel counter of her kitchen, careful with taking the cake out of it's baking shell.

"Hello Kagome," a low rumbling baritone purr said too closely to her ears, causing her to jump as she nearly dropped the baking tin.

There were whispering in her kitchen, but everyone were still going about doing what their duties are as they glanced in her direction from the side of their eyes. Kurama, the one person that she had been avoiding and the other cause of her worries, as she tried to avoid looking at him or even being near him. The way he had whispered in her ears was least to say arousing and setting her body hot on fire. And when she felt his warm breath tickling against her skin, try as she may, Kagome could not suppress the shiver of anticipation that ran down her spine. It was just her body acting all needy and wanting to repeat what happened that night, not something that she was allowing any time soon so long as she is still sober and conscious of her surroundings.

"This is a staff and employee only area, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave," Kagome said, trying to not let her voice waver as she moved away from him, putting distance between them as best as she could.

Kurama did not say anything, but she could feel the intensity of his gaze upon her every move that sent tiny little thrills through her as she forces herself to ignore his presence. However it was getting to be almost unbearable, the heat, not only just from the kitchen, or the cake layers that she had recently pulled out, but mainly his body heat that was constantly a reminder to her of his persisting pressure.

"Kagome? A Doctor Miya is here, she's currently just outside, shall I lead her to your office?" one of her staff asked, something that she could practically cry for joy as she felt the relieve of being able to away from Kurama without him following her.

"I'll be right there," Kagome told her with a grateful smile that Kurama took note of immediately, he would have change her perception of him soon or there will be others that are going to try laying their claim upon her. And he dreads the idea of it, or should there be the more forceful ones that will do so against her will to make sure that she belongs to them.

"Please leave this area," Kagome told him, as she practically flew through the door and away from him to nearly collide with Miya who was standing there politely, smiling at her as she greeted Kagome with the same kindness as she always does.

"Miya-san how unexpected to see you around today," Kagome told her with a polite smile that did not quite reach her eyes as it did when she was given the good news.

"Have I come at a bad timing?" Miya asked with worry as she took a small step towards Kagome, looking at her in kind consideration.

"I'm fine, please, let me treat you to anything of your choice," Kagome said, reaching a hand out as she nervously tucked a stray lock behind of her ears.

It was not doubt that she could still feel his intense gaze, and that was how Kurama intended it to be. He wants her to be aware of his presence and that he was not going any where any time soon without her listening to what he has to say. He was gazing through the opening that the door to the café's kitchen provided him. The doctor, she is not human he could tell, how she had avoided detection or being sent back into Reikai was something that he did not know, but Kurama was listening and observing them attentively.

"Then don't mind if I do," Miya said as she took another step forward, as she cupped the side of Kagome's face before sliding her hand to place it there to prevent Kagome from moving away too soon from the kiss that she is now stealing.

At first Kurama was almost stun by the action of the female, but growled out when he yanked the door open as he got out to pull Kagome out from the other's grasp and firmly planting his lips against her own warm ones to lay claim. His eyes flashed golden for a moment as Kurama glared at the other female that had tried to take advantage of his Kagome. Miya looked amuse, but did not really enjoy being interrupted by the other as she shook her head and place a hand upon a slanted hip as she watched them through observing eyes.

The reason for Miya's appearance at the café was not because of the reputation of the cakes or the teas served here, but mainly the owner. Kagome Higurashi, all youkai and supernatural kinds know of the name Kikyo, but not many know of the story that revolves around Kagome Higurashi, only knowing her as the girl from the future who dressed obscenely and travel around with a rag tag bunch of companions that many will question.

It took a lot from Kurama to break away from not taking Kagome there in her shop, but was satisfied with the glazed over look in her eyes and how her face though tells others that she was thoroughly ravished, but it was the look of dissatisfaction and disappointment when he pulled away. He was pushing it a little too recklessly at the moment, but it was because of the sudden possessiveness and jealousy that he felt when he saw her being with another that is not him. Either way those were actions that he will not regret, but fear that it might instead make her shrink away from him. Yet there is one thing that he can remain hopefully for is that she does not show fear for him.

Kagome's mind was in a haze, but her body was feeling even more heated up after being kissed so passionately, she could not help but to crave for more of it as she turned glazed eyes to look at the other's own green.

_She wanted more._

* * *

**A/N:**

To the Readers  
Hello! Here's another update for you, I'm not sure what you are expecting or hoping to see, but I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Take care now, and have a great week!

To kimmic  
Thank you so much and for being a loyal reader. I'm really glad that you are enjoying it thus far. Though hmmm for a thought, will taking the surprise look be something rather predictable a good thing? What do you think? I could use a thought on it. =] Hope that you enjoy this new update, have a great week!

To Demonic Host  
I'm sorry to disappoint that there was no conversation between them, though at least there is some action? Hope that you enjoy it, have a great week!


	12. A Little Crowded

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 12: A Little Crowded  
**  
Had it not been for when she was able to pull herself out of the haze, Kagome would not have pushed herself away from Kurama who growled at her sudden movements and lack of contact. The least she could say about Miya, it was a terrible joke to play upon her, or even so, she had thought that the good doctor would have a better hold of herself, especially when she knows of her situation.

It was like there was no one safe at all around her, and it was not only just scaring her, but annoying her as well. If it was just Kurama, it was a lot easier to handle, not that she was doing well on her own in handling him, there were just some things in which she was in a denial of sorts. Coming to terms with them was something that she had been avoiding for quite a while as well.

"Kagome!" she heard the two of them calling out her name as she turned to face them with a certain fierceness in her eyes as she paused in her steps.

They paused, looking at her for a moment before they tried to break the silence at the same time, only to glare at one another. If given the choice, she might just choose to turn back time and redo the night that started the headache of the problem.

"Kagome, please stop running away from me," Kurama told her softly with pleading eyes as she found herself to be captivated by it in her moments of silence.

"Kagome-sama, please pardon my impudence, but I feel deeply attracted to you, and have come to express my feelings for you," Miya, her doctor told her, as Kagome turned her head in her direction to look at her blankly, just as she had with Kurama.

His near silent growl caught her attention as Kagome looked at him for a moment and he went silent again as he look deeply into her eyes again, captivating her as it spoke volumes to her as compared to Miya.

The female youkai noticed that some of her tunes were not working as she played another and waited to see her reaction, as did her reply.

"Ku-Miya-san…" she said in an almost trance like state her actions halting as her eyes glazed over in an almost blank state which had Kurama narrowing his eyes at it as he glanced over to look at the female youkai who smirked at him.

"Kagome-sama, I will take real good care of your heart and feelings if you were to place them in me," she whispered softly in a soothing manner as she lured Kagome over to her.

Kurama grabbed hold of her hand, gently pulling Kagome away from the other as he tried recapturing her attention. Her eyes they looked different from when he was looking into it just a few seconds ago as compared to now. He was unable to capture her attention for longer than a few seconds before she turned her attention back to the other.

"Stop it," Kurama demanded of the other his eyes hardened into a mix of colors between emerald and gold.

"I do like that face that you are showing, but no, I like Kagome-sama as well," she told him with a smile that did not meet her eyes.

"And you men have the tendency to throw us women aside once you've had your fun," she told him, reaching a hand out as she grabbed hold of Kagome's own stretched out hand.

"She's mine," his possessiveness came out in growls that reverberated from his chest as Kurama tugged Kagome towards him and into his embrace as he held her firmly but gently against him.

Miya watched him closely for a moment, dropping her tune after a while with a shrug as she told him that she does not give up that easily. Kagome found herself with in Kurama's arms again, and it stirs certain emotions that she had buried deep within as she instinctively slapped him across the face before walking away.

Kurama followed after her, explaining himself, but not before he send the female youkai, Miya a warning look. Kagome however was not replying him, determine to ignore his presence as she avoided working in the front of the café and stuck to the kitchen where she constantly told him to leave. It was beginning to be rather embarrassing for him to do something of that level, but hated it even more when he was interrupted by the outburst of another male calling for Kagome in an all too happy and intimate manner.

His eyes flashed red for a moment, a silent snarl upon his lips as his fangs threatened to make a show to see another male looking to be in his teens, similar auburn reddish brown hair like his, with similar green eyes that sparkle with interest, and unhidden joy at seeing her as he practically threw himself onto Kagome.

"Am I missing a party?" he asked, standing beside of Kagome as he half draped himself around Kagome that earned him a possessively dangerous snarl at him to which Miya chuckled softly beneath her breath as she bowed towards the other in silent greeting before leaving the café.

"Shippo," Kagome called out in joy and relieve as she turned to hug him tightly, not showing any signs of letting go of him at the moment.

When Kurama's snarling was starting to get louder and more noticeable by the rest of the people in the café. Shippo glared at him through his eyes as he disentangled himself away from Kagome, as he gestured for the other male to follow him to the back where her office is in an all too strict and authoritative for someone who look so young. Kagome told her staff to tend to the floor whilst she followed after the two, worried for them, mainly Shippo and what he might do.

"What business does the infamous Youko Kurama have here," Shippo asked monotonously, his eyes that were filled with such joy originally now cold like freshly cut and polished emerald, sharp and cold, most probably because of an influence called Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked between the two, unsure of what to make of the current situation, the good thing though, was that it was only in her own office as compared to being out in the open where those that are ignorant of their kinds shall remain that way.

"And I want you to leave her alone," Kurama snarled his eyes now a mix between emerald and gold.

"Kagome is mine,"

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for the late and delayed update to my fan fictions, my apologies on that as my work has been piling up into a workload of Mt Everest at the moment, and I seek your kind understanding in that. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update and have a great week yourself.

To NightlyRowenTree  
You're welcome, hope that you enjoy this new update as well, have a great week.

To kimmico  
Haha so glad that you find the twist interesting, hope that you are enjoying this new update, take care and have a great week!

To JoWashington  
Haha I'm sure there are things that happens to others as well just that we never really read into it or find enough interest as to take note of it? Hope that you enjoy this new update! Have a great week~!


	13. Enters Shippo

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 13: Enters Shippo  
**  
The type of males that she always seems to attract never cease to amuse Shippo as he laid himself out on the sofa of her living room whilst Kagome cooked up a meal for just the two of them. Since returning to Japan with haste after being notified that she was in their shared apartment, made him worry at the expression that she had on in the camera surveillance.

It was one of the many safety measures that they take to notify one another of what was going on in the apartment, even if they were the only ones with access into it. He had been worrying on ends despite her sounding so calm over the phone, and sure enough he had not expected to be hit by the force of the issue by merely stepping into the café that she had set up. He is attracted to her he admits but there were more pressing matter at stake and will push it away and not act like some uncivilized being, he was still foremost a gentleman as per what Kagome had taught him despite it being against Sesshoumaru's will.

Either way it suited him well in how he had grown up to be, despite looking like he is in his teens, Sesshoumaru had groomed him well in that sense as well alongside of Kagome's soft touches.

"You've become even more alluring that when I last saw you," Shippo told her softly, with a soft sigh as he wrapped he leaned his head on top of hers whilst she cooks.

"You've become quite a flatterer yourself Shippo-chan," Kagome told him with a singsong tone to her voice as she glanced at him from the side of her eyes with a smile upon her lips.

Kurama was proven to be quite a handful, and a growing headache it would seem in wanting to lay claim over to Kagome in the most possessive of manner, but even he would not blame the other. Kagome had lately been all too alluring for her own good whether she knows it or not, and even more so, her scent was too intoxicating that it even drew his attention towards her in another light. Perhaps his own desire for her had always been underlying, the thrill of the forbidden in relationship between them, but also because of the forbidden between them.

And always, he had resisted and held back, not wanting to scare her away for fear that she will block him out of her life for good despite of really innocent relationship that he had been keeping up with. Then again, all these thoughts now could also possibly be the intoxicating pheromones coming from her that was clouding his mind. It was the first time that he had encountered such a reaction that stirs the fire of passion in him despite his celibacy and innocent front when around of Kagome.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow," Shippo told her with a smile as he leaned over the counter, watching her scoop out their dinner into bowls for the both of them as she went about with the other dishes to accompany their meal.

"We both have work to do, and you know Sesshoumaru hates it when you do not complete your work," Kagome told him as she took the dishes to the table.

Shippo helped with the dishes as he took those already prepared ones to the dinning table as he pouted childishly at her.

"It'll be fine," Shippo assured her, guiding Kagome to her seat as he helped pull out her chair and seating her properly before taking his seat opposite of her.

"I'm not convinced," Kagome told him with a sigh as she starting eating her meal after giving thanks for the food.

"Hmmm, it'll be fine," he told her nonchalantly as Shippo place another mouthful of rice into his mouth chewing it thoughtfully.

"By the way, how did you know of Youko Kurama or Shuichi Minamino," Shippo asked casually as he mixes his rice and stew before taking another bit of it.

Kagome became a little nervous but more anxious as she was unsure how to answer his question, and ate quietly whilst she ponder on it. It must have been long for Shippo to clear his throat and saying that he was going for seconds, if not he was really that hungry.

In the end, she never really gave him an answer to it as she strikes up another conversation topic as they continued this through to the night. Kagome had thought that he was perhaps thinking on a whim about taking the day off whilst she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning, I've already told them I'm taking the day off to go out with you," Shippo informed Kagome as he reached over to grab some of the already prepared food off the dishes but had his hand slapped away by Kagome instead.

"Really! I taught you better manners than that," Kagome scolded him with a frown as she finished the task on hands, passing the plates to Shippo to carry out to the dining table as she did the washing up.

"You should leave the washing for later, the food won't taste good if they get cold," Shippo chided her.

"At least there is warm food on the table," Kagome told him as she seated herself opposite of him, and they both gave thanks to the food before beginning breakfast.

"I really miss your cooking, no famous restaurants can ever hold a candle to your cooking," Shippo complimented with a boyish smile as he ate the food that she cooked, earning a soft chuckle from Kagome.

"Well hurry eat up and go to work," Kagome told him as she started eating her breakfast.

"Kagome," Shippo whined as he stopped eating for a while to give her his best puppy look, whining a little to complete the effect. Though sadly, she was not looking at him for him to have an effect on her.

"Just today, please," Shippo pleaded as he reached out towards her leaning against the table like a sad puppy.

"Shippo," Kagome said in a warning tone as she looked at him, but it was a bad move, especially when he transformed into an image of when they had first met, something that even she had trouble resisting.

Jumping over the table, Kagome caught the now child sized Shippo with shock as he pleaded her again, this time hugging her around her waist as he looked up at her in the best imitation of a puppy's pleading eyes.

"You don't play fair Shippo," Kagome said with a sigh as she conceded defeat and agreed to spend the whole day with him.

Shippo grinned mischievously before transforming himself back into his current image, giving her a light peck upon her cheek before returning to his seat as he happily finished eating the rest of his breakfast, already excitedly planning out their day.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for the long delay, things has been super hectic on my end, am trying to update whenever I can, sorry if this chapter is a little slow. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To NightlyRowenTree  
No problem. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well. =]

To kimmico  
I somehow enjoy the doctor playing a part in it more and more, or at least the concept of it. *Laughs* I'm seeing what I can do about it in the next chapter, but I do have a concept of sort in my head somewhere. Well you know, one will never be done with work, things are getting a little piled up, but I'll try my best to update. I hope that you enjoy this rather toned down chapter. =]

To MangaGrl2665  
Haha sorry on that, admittedly it is somewhat of a cliffhanger, though not really something I'm planning to continue forth from, but I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter update. =]

To Aryenne  
Thanks, sorry for toning it down again. Hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =]


	14. A Date

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 14: A Date  
**  
They spent the early morning until about afternoon in her house as they lazed about watching some television together, talking about things randomly before deciding to head out when most shops would have been open by then.

"You can always leave it to the rest of your staff to handle what they do best," Shippo commented as he sipped on his cup of coffee that was brought to him in a tea pot as Kagome went into the back of her kitchen.

"I know, but I just want to be sure," Kagome told him as she took a seat opposite of Shippo.

"Try this cake, I just had it perfected a while before you came back," she told him as Kagome gestured for the staff to have the slice of cake be placed in front of Shippo, wanting him to have a taste of it.

"It is perfect," Shippo told her after taking another taste of the cake, happy that she is happy with the result and so is he.

"One of your best so far," Shippo added on as he took his time in finishing the cake whilst Kagome called for him a new tea of her concoction that goes with cake that she had created.

He was practically drowning in more than just feelings of motherly or sisterly love, but lust and interest in her. Something that he noticed since coming back to her side, there was just something different about her, something that he could not put his finger on.

"I think that you'd look like a Goddess in that set," Shippo told Kagome as he dragged her before one of the shop's display of the latest fashion.

Kagome frowned at it as she opposed with Shippo's decision, but instead already have the full set in his arms from the sales girl as he ushered her into the changing room, telling her to not exit until he sees it on her at least once and to humor him.

It took a while but in the end, Kagome did as he had requested, knowing him that he is just as stubborn as she can be at least until she gives him what he wanted to see. It was not something that she finds will be flattering on her, but to amuse and satisfy Shippo, she gave up in the end and decided to change into it to just prove to him a point.

Stepping out of the changing room with the full set that was laid out for her as Shippo took her hand and twirled her around drawing looks from the female around them who looked at them and sigh happily, wishing they are in her position.

"You are a vision," Shippo told her with a bright smile as he looked at her from head to toe, satisfied, but not quite yet as he let go of her hand and fished out his wallet to hand the sales person his credit card.

"Shippo! You don't have to buy this for me," Kagome protest as she tried to go after the sales girl who now held his card, but was pulled back by Shippo who joke and shrugged the whole thing off despite of her insistence.

"Shippo really this is unnecessary," Kagome told him annoyed at his decision.

"Kagome, this is a date," he said, drawing her slowly into his arm as he held her gaze.

"I want to pamper you, and this is one of it, so let me just pamper you today," Shippo told her, hesitant in her actions at first but in the end, he placed a kiss upon her brow tender in his actions as it shows his affection towards her openly like a lover.

"Shippo, I can pamper myself any time that I want, and you know that," Kagome told him protesting as she wanted to get her clothes changed back to what she had worn earlier.

"Don't," he told her, "You're beautiful and I want to show you off," Shippo told her as he took the bags from the sales girl in one hand and pocketing his card as he reached out for Kagome's hand in the other.

"Come milady, let's continue on with the date," Shippo told her charmingly with a boyish grin as he gently urge her through their connecting hand.

"Shippo," Kagome called out exasperatedly at him as she kept up with him, as he changed the topic numerous times until she forgot what they are talking about.

Kurama was walking back to the office when he saw them at the busy crossing of Shibuya, hand in hand with the male youkai had met with him just the other day in her shop. He stopped in his step as he watches Kagome and Shippo continued to walk on across the busy crossing hand in hand. At first, it was blank as Kurama watches them, until they disappeared from sight, and then it was rage.

Had it not been for the honking of the cars that Kurama would not have turned to look wide eyed, a silent snarl on his lips as he turned his head in the direction of the horning car, his eyes flashing gold for that brief seconds. They were most probably long gone he had expected as Kurama hurried to the walking pavement, his head down, not wanting to draw even more unnecessary attention to him by what he had just done, being lost in thought because of her.

Against better judgment, Kurama had walked away, but later turned around and tried to recall the path that they were heading towards and tried to find them using the memory of her scent. He came up with nothing with all the women and men on the streets who applied perfume and cologne that made him lose their trail. For once he felt damn annoyed by it and took out his smart phone and called in the remainder of the day busy with a last minute meeting before hanging up the phone and going in areas where he thought they would be in.

"Damn it!" Kurama growled out in frustration, hitting the wall of the male bathroom as he growled out in frustration.

When he caught the sound and scent of another human entering the public bathroom. He glared at the other before leaving, deciding to wait for Kagome at her café. However, she never turned up, even when he waited an hour after closing hour, she never turned up. And his frustration and anger were slowly rising as well.

"That was a fun day," Shippo told her in a playful flirtatious manner as he sat beside her, his hand in her hair as he comb it through, caressing the silky softness of it as he twirled some in his hand.

"Yes, much, but I am still against you spending too much on this new set of clothes," Kagome reprimanded him with a roll of her eyes, unhappy of it.

"I want to, and it makes me happy," Shippo told her, already fully drawn in by the pheromones she is giving off and unable to break from it.

Shippo had at one point leaned in closer to her as Kagome was thinking through of some new recipes and combination to try up in her mind. Getting up, she walked into the kitchen, taking out a few ingredients that she has as she started making up a new drink with the ingredients she had taken out as Shippo hangs and watching her work.

"Try this," Kagome told him after taking a sip and a few gulps of it later once she thought it was fine and was satisfied with it.

"I think you should add a little more honey," Shippo suggested after taking a sip of it, watching Kagome opening her jar of honey as she cleaned the rims of the glass bottle with her finger.

"How about now? Stir it well first though," Kagome asked him as she tried closing the lid with one hand, only to have Shippo take hold of her other hand that still has honey on her finger as he sucked on it.

"It taste better this way," Shippo told her in a purr as he looked at her from under his lashes so seductively that it made Kagome blush as she looked at him, shock at his reaction.

Again the heat came back, something that she had been trying very hard to hold back, around Shippo, and very much so successfully until now with his action.

"Shippo," She whispered out his name in a trembling husky tone, drawing him in towards her as their lips are now breath apart.

"So much better," he whispered against her lips, eyes looking from her eyes in desire to the lips that he was suddenly craving, before devouring it and with close to no resistance from her towards his advances.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So sorry for the delay, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update, so sorry that it took me a while, I've been rather busy lately and am still rushing out some things as well. I hope that you all enjoy this new update, take care now!

To kimmico  
Thanks, so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I've been thinking if I should put it into the M category, though I think it might be more fun to leave it as it is as well, I love the frustration at times, the build up can be so good. (Well to me only at least) So glad that you enjoy my writing, was starting to worry a little that I might not be up to the task. =] Hope that you enjoy this new update.

To tolazytologin  
So sorry for the delay, I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Aryenne  
Thanks! Hope that you are enjoying this new update. =]


	15. Possessiveness

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 15: Possessiveness  
**  
Kagome did not freak out at first, instead relish and ride on the euphoric wave that was wrapped around the two of them as things got carried away in their make-out session. Things were forgotten and time got carried away, they were half naked on her kitchen floor where their clothes were lay strewn over the counters and across the floor.

Shippo dragged lazy fingers across her skin as he places tender kisses along the slope of her neck before they resumed back to where they had left off, another long make-out session where Shippo was mainly the one testing the boundaries.

"Kagome?" one of her kitchen staff called out to her, hurrying pass her as he quickly took the baking out of the oven before any damage can be done.

That startled her as Kagome looked at the freshly out and piping hot cake that was now laying before of her on the tray to cool.

"Kagome-san are you alright?" someone asked that she could not really comprehend in her mind as she nodded mutely, her hand reaching out to continue mixing the new batch of flavored cream that she was working on.

Things are getting complicated and it worries her, even more so was that she was shock at how _hungry_ she had been and insatiable about it as well. Remembering about it made her blush as Kagome she stopped beating the cream to look at the bowl in a bashful daze.

"Kagome-san your cream is going to become watery," one of her kitchen staff informed her as they tried to get her attention with it.

"Kagome-san? Kagome-san!" her kitchen's head chef and pâtissier called out to her as he took the bowl away from her, dipping a finger in it as he tasted the cream.

"You're ruining the cream you've been whipping," he told her with a disapproving look sighing as he threw the cream in the bowl away, already turning watery.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said looking down as she cleaned up her current working station before leaving instructions to her staff as she trudged out of the kitchen through the doors, needing to cool her head a little.

Shippo was feeling somewhat regretful of his own emotions after Kagome had left him. It was weird how those urges had come out so strongly. He felt almost remorseful and guilty about it. It was like he could not control himself and his urges that she became so desirable to him. He could slap himself that what he had done made their relationship all the more complicated than it is at the moment.

He was practically screaming at himself in his head as Shippo did nothing but thought of ways to make their relationship go back to how it was and not complicated it further. He needed to do so in order for her to not leave his side or to avoid him, which is what worries him even more of the possibility of it by him just taking her personality into consideration.

"Oh Gods," he groaned out at the complication of things and their relationship now because of what they had done, and not just once!

"You smell of that other kitsune," Kurama growled, his eyes flashing gold for a moment as he watch a startled Kagome practically jumped out of her skin.

She turned sharply a hand to her chest where her heart is as her wide eyes looked at him in blank annoyance once she figured out who it is, "You! I don't want to deal with you now," she hissed at him, trying to push pass the red headed kitsune.

"No, we need to talk _now_ Kagome," he demanded harshly but did try to make an effort in softening his tone when he saw her flinched at his words and a flash of anger that was seen in her eyes.

"I don't want to be near you," she hissed out, slapping his hand away knowing well that it makes his skin sting quite badly.

Her temper was showing through but it was better than she acted weird around him. So far he had the most effect on her, something that even she could not comprehend. He just made her feel so…

"So you'd rather be with other men, or youkai than me," he demanded temper flaring as his eyes turned into a golden glazed, his red hair taking on a snowy transformation from its roots onwards.

"It was and _is_ a mistake, move on," she told him in a harsh whisper, her face coming up closer to his as her eyes shows deadliness that thrilled him.

"No it's not," he growled, quickly pinning her to the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of her chest and crushing his lips onto hers forcefully as his hungry demanded her to respond against his.

Her resistance against his was really not much and she soon falls under the same spell that affects the people around her as well. Something even she is constantly badly affected no matter how much she tries to fight the urges. Each time that her body goes unsatisfied it becomes worse, multiplying each times, but ironically all of it started because of the male before of her.

The possessiveness and uninhibited rawness coming from him made her wild, much wilder than when she was with Shippo. Kagome practically clawed his clothed back, had it not been for the sound of clattering tray, they would not have broken apart with growls in their throat as their eyes turned sharply at the shocked and now frightened staff of Kagome.

Kagome was the first to knock out of her current euphoria, and pushed Kurama away so forcefully that he did not expect such strength coming from her as he released her almost immediately. Her body was trembling, though not so visibly, as she tried her hardest to glare at him in the meanest of manner. Wanting to chase him away like how Sesshoumaru does with his infamous freezing look, but instead she saw the same fire burning in his eyes, the want, need, lust and most importantly, her.

"Let go of me," Kagome warned him, her voice wavering as her body calls for her to take him and indulge in what he could give to her.

"Never," he replied in a low sensual guttural growl beside of her ears that made her moan out involuntarily at the effect that his voice has on her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
It has for sure been quite a while, I'm a bit more free now to do some writing, and I'm here with an update! I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter.

To kimmico  
I wish I could, but it might ruin the plot, so yes I'm sure. Maybe I should write another fanfic between the pairing of Shippo and Kagome, like the one on Miroku and Kagome that I'm working on how as well. It's sad if they both have to share, even sadder for Kagome, I like adult him too. .

Thanks~ I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update!

To KEdakumi  
Thanks! I did thought about it once, then thought again about the pairing(s). Well I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update!

To Sweetly Staring  
Haha don't worry, you're not the only one that want it to happen. =D  
Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Aryenne  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update~


	16. Desires

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 16: Desires  
**  
Kagome gasped when she felt her back hit the wall, but that was one of the mistake that she did, and left her open to be assaulted as Kurama pinned her to the wall, his lips crushing against her in carnal possession as he maneuvered them into her office away from prying eyes and interruption.

It was one thing to indulge in such sinful desire, and another to chase away a potential problem that was quickly clouding her mind with nothing but desire. Every part of her quivered with desire as Kagome clung to him, her neck thrown back against the wall as he assaulted her neck with pleasure, eliciting moans of pleasure to escape from her as he groaned out against her skin, his arms wrapping around her waist as he carried her to the table.

Her body instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her as she pressed their lower body together in an intimate manner that causes Kurama to nearly lose his own control over his other personality as he growled out in a low guttural sensual manner, his kitsune side loving the way she is moving against them. And her cries of pleasure is just as sweet as their frantic make-out session would have been taken to the next step had it not been for someone causing a rather big ruckus outside of the office and snapping them out of their lust filled haze.

Confusion and anger filled her face as she pushed him away with a stingy pain to where she touched, no doubt she used a little of her purifying abilities. Sweet mannered Kurama gone and now replaced by the Youko Kurama who looked at her in amusement as a ghost of a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. He likes her like this, it brings out the thrill, but even more so it makes her irresistible.

"Get out," Kagome growled, trying to right her disheveled self as she clasped her leg together and straighten her clothes.

"No," Youko drawls as he stood to approach her, his ears twitched a little atop of his head as he took in all the sound around him, his tail swishing with his every little movements.

Kagome's eyes flickered to his ears, cursing herself on her fascination over it as she fought the urge to touch them.

"I said get out of my sight now," she snarled in a hiss that did not come out as threatening as she would have liked because of her current appearance.

"_Delectable,"_ Kurama thought as he took in her appearance, wanting to mess her up even more with their love making, and have her squirming and crying out for him as he take her over and over again. And those were just a part of his thoughts.

She stood threateningly as Kagome took a threatening step towards him her hands fisted up as one held her clothes close to her body. "Now," she ordered him ready to give him another electrifying dose of her purifying skill.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her closing the gap between them as he recaptured her against him, playing with himself a little gamble that she might and might not kill him.

"Suit yourself," she said already contemplating on pushing pass him after she gives him a deserving dose of her abilities.

He caught her hand easily, twirling her around as he locked their arms together in an intimate embrace, her front pressing against her office table to prevent her from running anywhere.

"I really like this position," he purred into her ears, nuzzling her neck as Kagome tried squirmed away and resisting him.

"Why won't you take us seriously," Youko Kurama asked almost sadly as he whispered that question into her ears as he took in her scent.

"Cause nothing of these mean anything," she growled, annoyed and feeling aroused as she struggled even harder to get away from him as far and fast as possible.

"So you would rather throw yourself in the arms of another kitsune," he growled, displease at her answer, nipping her neck as his eyes narrowed at her dangerous as he heard her gasped out from his administration to her neck.

Kagome's body shivers in pleasure at the attention that he was lavishing to her neck, "Just so you know we're dead serious, so prepare yourself," he told her turning his attention to the lobe of her ear as he nipped it playfully.

"Sto-" but before she could finish saying that or react to him, he recaptured her lips, this time even more hungrily, forceful yet with enough gentleness to not hurt her as he pinned her to the nearest surface which happens to be the table and ravished her.

"Kag-" another called out to her but stopped dead in his tracks by the door that he opened.

"You damn kitsune," Shippo snarled angrily as he shut the door behind him with deadly silence, his eyes promising nothing but death as he dragged Kurama off of Kagome and stood before of her to protect her against the other.

"She's off limits to the likes of you _nogitsu_," Shippo informed him not too politely, his body ready for a fight as he kept his eyes trained on the other that dared to touch Kagome so lightly.

"She's not yours kit nor is she marked," Kurama snarled out his golden eyes flashing red dangerously as he too finally got a good look at the other that dared to vie for Kagome.

Kagome was trying to compose herself as she watched the two before her, hating the fact that Shippo had to catch her in such a compromising and lewd position. It was an outrage, to her how her body refuses to listen to her all the time and even now, she was still feeling hot and bothered being left hanging as it is. However that was not the worse of all, but she too is turned on by the display between the two males fighting over her even if no actions or punches been thrown about yet.

"Leave," Kagome said in a low husky voice, her own desire seeping into her voice making it more obvious than usual as she looked away. Such a shameful behavior she is displaying, but it is something that she had been trying her hardest in keeping herself cool and not act on those bodily whims and pleasure just because her body wants it.

"You heard her," Shippo hissed, taking a measured step forward as he glared holes into Kurama who stood unwavering.

"Leave this place and _never _appear before of her _ever_ again," Shippo ordered the other, daring him to do something or say something against it silently.

"I'll leave for now, but I'll be back to show you how serious we are about you," Youko Kurama said, specifically for the both of them to know as his hair from snowy silvery white started to turn back to it's usual shade of autumn red.

She still had her head turned away so that no one would be able to see her face as she hide her desire for wanting more. She felt shameful of herself for wanting to give in to the lustful desire, even more so that Shippo had walked in on her looking and behaving like that.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with deep concern once he was sure that the other had left, taking hold of her hand to perhaps comfort her, but it was quickly snatched out of his as Kagome hugged her clothes to herself.

"Please leave, I want to be alone," was her quiet request as Kagome continue to hide her face from his view, feeling ashamed of herself and her desires.

* * *

A/N

Hello Readers!  
This may perhaps be one of my steamiest chapter, haha not sure if I should change the rating to M because of the scene here. Though I do hope that all of you enjoyed it!

To KEdakumi  
Haha even us females do fall prey to our desires at times rather than to think with our heart, or at least some do. I myself have to admit it as well that I do fall victim to it in the past. Not that it is a bad thing or good thing to say, but we are all just only human~

I hope that you enjoy this new update !

To kimmico  
Haha yea well I had that thought, but if going by kitsune, I think they would both kill one of the other first rather than think about sharing the one same person. Nah it's alright, I always do enjoy reading what others has to say so I could put it into thought for perhaps another crossover or something, but yes it does kills me to not make this into a threesome at times.

I would say, I wish to be in between of the two myself! Hahaha well I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter~

To Tolazytologin  
Glad to see that this crossover has captured your interest. Hope that you enjoyed this new update as well~!

To Sweetly Staring  
Haha well I guess each of us handle those kind of urges in their own little way. I think safe to say and assume from earlier chapters that she has been taking care of the 'issue' herself most of the time. Haha well I hope that you enjoyed this new update!

To Aryenne  
Thanks! So glad that it has greatly interest you! Hope that you enjoyed this new update as well~


	17. XOXO

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 17: XOXO**

It was least to say somewhat shameful, especially what she was about to do next now that Shippo is gone and the other male far away from her for the time being. What he had done, just left her body thirsty, and craving for more that could or possibly might happen. Instead, Kagome was left alone in the room to finish up on her own to relieve some of the frustration that had been built up in her thanks to them.

Shippo could hear her clear as day, her muffled cries and moaning even if it is behind closed door and down the halfway. He had to excuse himself to enter the male washroom just to relieve himself to spare himself the potential public embarrassment. The pheromones rolling off her in crushing waves of seduction and temptation is really something that even he could not escape from.

Wanting things to revert back to how they were before this happens in their family like relationship is really going to be a challenging one he could foresee. Even worse was that he too feel like succumbing to it and make her his. Just now the jealousy he felt were stabbing, painful and tempting, too tempting that he nearly wanted to show the other who is the dominant one and who she belongs to.

And not to mention that intoxicating scent that he singled out as hers, something that he could not help but respond to it bodily. As he tried to rub one out, it was hardly satisfying, even worse was that he wanted to do something more than just being alone, or have one of his many short termed relationships. Huffing his frustration after relieving himself, it was really for naught when he passed by her office and her scent hit him full blast, arousing him again.

"Feeling better?" Shippo asked in a tone of concern as he avoided looking at her in an otherwise provocative manner.

Her reddened lips still swollen from kissing, her eyes still glazed from lust and passion and her skin somewhat glowing from what had went on. It was distracting, she is distracting, though it is a good thing that he will be needing to be away from her for a time period to settle some business abroad.

"I'll be back soon, if it's anything urgent, I'm just a phone call away," Shippo told her, hugging Kagome as she pouted slightly over the news, but it was because she hated the lack of time they do not often have together.

"Take care of yourself Shippo, don't get into too much trouble with Sesshoumaru," she told him, no sign shown by her that they ever had a make-out session together or even have some disruption it upset their relationship.

"I will, don't let any bully you either," Shippo told her before leaving Kagome after he dropped her off at her café.

"I'll be in touch by phone later," Shippo told her as she waved him goodbye.

"I thought he would never leave," an all too familiar voice purred with pleasure as Kagome was entering to the staff only area.

"You are persistent I will give you that," Kagome said as she glanced at him without interest, suppressing her urges really well, for now that is, at least she tries to resist.

"We did say that we are serious about you," the golden eyes red head said with green flickering in his orbs.

"We being you, Youko Kurama and Shūichi Minamino, I presume," Kagome glared at him before walking into her office, shutting it in his face, which gave her little gratification at that action.

"That wasn't very polite Kagome," Youko said with a frown as he opened the door to her office with a frown.

"I'm not playing nice, the next one will be far worse than a door being closed on your face," Kagome warns him as she turned with her hands on her hips scowling at him, daring him to take a step towards her.

"I like that about you, so strong, and full of fight," Youko said as he approached her within a step or two and hand his arms placed on either side of her to prevent her from escaping.

"There's hesitation in you," he murmured the gold and green in his eyes mixing in flakes and blends as it swirled about unevenly.

Kagome could not help but to be absorbed into looking at the interesting shift in coloration in his eyes as she looked deep into them. Before she knows it Youko and Shuichi who have both been looking at her eyes and to her lips were licking it in anticipation before they were overwhelmed with their own urge and kissed her soundly upon the lips without giving her a chance or room to escape them.

Her slap is hard and stinging, not to mention the sizzle in the air of her powers coming to the surface as her hands mainly seem to glow a little on the surface as she looked at him outraged and irritated at him.

"I told you to leave me alone," Kagome growl at him.

"We could not help ourselves, you are just so…_delectable…_" Youko purred as he held his hands up with a smirk in his eyes that seem to be taking her clothes off one by one.

Kagome shifted uncomfortable under his heated look as she became more self-conscious and tries to move her body to hide it behind of her chair. Her body was feeling excited as she tried to push her urges away if not what happened the other day might happen again in her office, only this time, there will be no one there to help stop it from happening.

"S-stop it!" she ordered him, leaning her body backwards as she tried to avoid his touch for fear of what feelings and emotion that might rouse in her.

"You're not very convincing about it Kagome," he whispered huskily beside of her ears as their body is now a mere hair away, touching yet not touching, and teasing her senses to no ends that puts her on edge of a lot of emotions and senses.

"Tell me then that you want me to stop if you are not feeling it like us," he requested this time more gently, his fingers tilting her head up as Kurama pressed for a gentle kiss against her lips slanting their lips over hers.

Their tongue licked her lower lips as they suckle on it softly, and teasingly, seeking a silent request for entry. His arms snaked around her waist to hold her against him gently but firmly and the other supporting the back of her neck as they practically tower over her, not wanting to give her neck any strain yet wanting to hold her firmly against them as their body melded against one another in a perfect fit.

"Tell us to stop," he whisper it again, this time so softly against her lips that it felt as though the sound of their heart beats will drown it out against the silent challenge that, but his tender emerald eyes says other wise and spoke even louder.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Here's a long awaited chapter, though yeah I know it is a rather bad cliffhanger, though I do hope that I am alright in writing these types of scenes, truth to be told, this crossover is really the first time I'm experimenting on something different in writing out the scenes wise. Oh wells, hope that you guys enjoy it!

To kimmico  
Haha I'm trying to make it as good as possible for all readers to enjoy. Look! No interruption thus far! Don't you just love it when a guy is firm in what they want (when it comes to romance of course), they could skip the rest of it most of the time. Sighs so much wishes to be in her position at the moment. Hahaha, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Aryenne  
So glad to hear that! First time I'm told that my writing invokes such feels like this. (*w*) Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	18. Acceptance

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 18: Acceptance**

It scares her how fast and wildly her heart was beating when he was that close, even worse was how her traitorous body betrayed her and was the first to relent and gave in to his charms and seduction. If given under normal circumstances, things like this would not affect her so much so that she behaves so abominably to this point.

"You're my Soul Mate, I will never do anything to harm you," he told her that so sincerely and warmly when he held her against him, giving her kisses that she had always wanted to received from that of a lover.

Her body by then had gone weak and melted against him, her judgment somewhat clouded as she kept falling for the same thing all the time, especially when around him. Even worse was that she is now taken in by his words, and she believed it!

"Believe me, we are really sincere about wanting to be with you no matter what it takes," Shūichi told her tenderly as his personality came through more at the moment as he cup the side of her face gently, and looking into her eyes to show her his intention instead of just saying it.

Her heart skipped a beat looked for the affirmation, trying to see through him for any signs of deceit and found hardly any other than what Youko and Shūichi both told her. She is hungry, and instead of him being one to make the approach to press on further than just a mere kiss, it was Kagome's turn to do so. Not because of her body's own reaction to him but because she was curious herself and fighting the attraction is rather tiring.

It was s surprising but welcoming move from her that they enjoyed as they cradled her closely to their body, letting Kagome to dictate the pace even if they were more than eager to have it move faster at the moment, but did not want to lose this rare moment.

Shūichi tested the waters a little as he pressed her further to see if she would run away from him as always or push him away, but instead she matched him on it and it was a relieve. Another thing to rejoice about was that they were not going to be interrupted by anyone today at all, now that Shippo is gone and far away. Kagome moaned out against his mouth, as their lips never parted, his hand at the small of her back drawing little circles that made her leaned forward towards him. The sensation that was running down her back as her back arched into a "S" curve, as he slide a hand down a little to support her.

"More," she whispered into his lips her eyes lowered, looking at his lips as his own eyes took in her soften demure look, the long lashes, her kiss swollen lips because of them, and the half embarrassed and flush look upon her face. All these were because of them, and they are both proud of that fact.

They only stopped their long make-out session with Kurama promising to return soon before the day is over and had left her breathless and wanting more. Most of the time she was either in the kitchen trying to concentrate on her baking, but instead had to return to her office rather often. Apparently her current mood was also affecting her colleagues in the kitchen as the males tries to garner her attention and the wait staff were having issue with getting orders to go out because of their focus in attention being diverted to her. It was a bit hard on her, but even some of the females were reacting to her as well like moths to a flame.

"I'm leaving," Kagome told her staff, knowing that Kurama was going to be coming by to pick her up for dinner and drinks, but she needed to return home, also because of the attention that she was getting and she needed to get more personal space at the moment.

Calming her heart that suddenly sped up for thinking about Kurama, Kagome cover the blush that is rising on her face as she quickens her pace to where her apartment is.

"Higurashi-san," called out her neighbor as he exited his unit, stopping by his door as he left it unlock at the moment.

Her neighbor's mouth went dry when he looked at her, lost in what he wanted to say as Kagome looked at him, waiting expectantly for what he has to say.

"E-erm…there…there was a delivery," he said still looking at her stun, as though he had made a sudden discovery of something fascinating.

"Atsushi-san, is there something on my face?" Kagome asked seeing as to how distract he is at the moment, looking so focused and lost of her face.

He shook his head almost frantically, "N-no, I just erm…yes a delivery, of roses today came for you this morning after you left," he informed her proceeding to lock his unit's door distractedly as he could not tear his eyes away from her.

"They've taken the order back seeing that you are not here," he told her, trying to insert the key to his unit as he tried locking it.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot, "I'll see you around," she told him with an uncomfortable smile as she opened her door, entering it as she closed her door quickly, not wanting to look back.

She had never thought about the gravity of the issue at hand, but now that it was starting to become even more prominent than usual, Kagome was somewhat shaken by it as she dropped her things onto the counter and went to her bathroom where she locked herself in for the next hour at least.

Kurama was on his way over to Kagome's apartment after finding out that she had left earlier, disappointed that she did not wait for him. In his hand he held a bouquet of roses that he had bought from a florist nearby, using some of his abilities on it to make it bloom even more, Kurama walked the familiar path to her place, eager to see her again and spend more time together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Here's another quick update! Well mainly as a present to one of my reader Kimmico, Happy Birthday to you! Hope that you all enjoy this new update.

To kimmico  
Happy Birthday! Well now you can say that this chapter is a birthday present. Well it is a romantic persistence at least so in some way it is to me. Yes more page time for both of them to develop! Hahaha well, hope that you are enjoying your birthday so far, and that you enjoy this new chapter. Again, Happy Birthday! =]

To Aryenne  
Thanks! Am so glad to hear that, and that you enjoy reading my stories. =] Hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	19. House Call

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 19: House Call**

Kurama was getting impatient as he knocked and rang her door bell, having slipped into the building when someone was coming out of it. Kagome did not come out until late when she was more collected and feeling better from the bath only to hear the persistent ringing of her doorbell and the knocking from it as well. Swiftly throwing on a bathroom over her temporal grab of a shirt and pair of shorts, before she went to her door, hair still wet as she cautiously look through the peephole and saw someone she had not expected.

"How did you get in, how do you know where I live" Kagome demanded to know as she did not take out the latch from her door, allowing him to peek through to see her hair still wet with only half her face from peeking out.

"I waited for someone to open the door, and I followed you back in the past to make sure that you are safe," Kurama told her sheepishly.

"Why are you here," she demanded, still not opening the door as demanded her answer through the small gap.

"We have a dinner appointment for tonight, perhaps we should this discuss this inside?" Kurama asked her with a frown as she did not barge and looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not in the mood tonight," Kagome told him as she tried to close the door on him.

"What's wrong," he asked her looking around as he prevents her from closing the door with his foot and a hand to prevent it.

"Nothing, I am just not in the mood," Kagome told him as she tried closing the door again this time.

"Please, I promise I will not do anything that you disapprove of," Kurama told her in a pleading tone as he looked at her sincerely in the eyes emerald flaked with gold telling her exactly what he said.

Kagome looked at him hard for a moment too long before she told him that she need to close the door to unlatch it. At first, Kurama did not want to comply, but instead had to as he took his hand and foot back. It was the agonizing time period that made him wavers in thought, thinking that she might not re-open the door again. Kagome was contemplating to have the door never opened, but in the end did as she let him into her house.

"These are for you," Kurama told her as he presented to her the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking the roses as she placed it on top of an empty counter, "Excuse me for a moment, need to dry my hair," Kagome said as she shuffled back to her room, closing the door behind of her.

Kurama sat himself down on the sofa as he watched the door to her room closed shut behind of her. It was tempting yes, and there are a few times that Youko had nearly came out to take over control. The scent of soap on her and the wet hair plastered to her neck area makes a rather _enticing _image, one that he would love to have recreate one of the days if given the opportunity.

He observed her house as he noted some mess and the cleanliness of it whilst waiting for her. It was really torturous, but Shūichi, the better half of them made a point in proving that they needed her trust in them for her to get more comfortable in them if they were to ever get closer to one another.

When she came back out, her hair is dry, and she is properly dressed in comfortable home clothes as she had on a pair of fluffy cream slippers that is rather cute and matches her well. And when she bent over the open fridge to grab something in it, they had to suppress a groan as their torture got worse seeing how tight her pair of shorts seems to wrap around her behind and practically showing the design patters of what she is wearing beneath it.

"I've only barley tea," Kagome told him as she placed the glass in front of him, watching him shifted his body to sit closer to the edge of the sofa.

"Thank you," Kurama said with a smile as he reached for the glass, taking a sip from it before setting it back down on the table.

Kagome sat rather far away from him, as she watches him comfortingly.

"What's wrong," Kurama asked her softly as he tried to ask her gently.

Kagome refuse to say anything as she looked away, feeling awkward about it, and wondering why she even opened the door to him and let him into her house.

"Kagome-san?" Kurama called out again as he tried to get her to speak or open up to him, "I could protect you,"

"No, this is a mistake, please leave," Kagome said as she stood to want to show him out of her house.

"Please, I can help," Kurama said, he sigh for a moment before he urge her to sit down who was looking defiantly at him, obviously not at all interested in wanting to do as she was told.

Kurama sigh again as he looked at her, "I know that the 'urges' can be quite bad, or how others would look at you with those lustful eyes, and no matter what you do to try dousing the urges, it gets even worse," Kurama said, already seeing that he had gotten her attention when she sat down on the single seat sofa rather hard.

"And no matter what you try doing people that you would sometimes never expect, be drawn to you and they will react to you and you to them like each of you are in heat.

There was a long pregnant silence between them, as Kagome looked at him somewhat wide-eyed shock at the accuracy of what he was saying. These sorts of things are usually not that easy to be so accurate, unless they themselves experienced it before.

"How do you know all these," Kagome asked him softly with a frown as she shifted to sit a little further away from him.

"Our first experience are the same as well," Kurama told her as he smiled at her kindly, "Perhaps we should order take-out, to talk this over dinner, or I could cook if you have ingredients in the fridge," Kurama told her as he pretended to not take note of her shift in position as he gave her a easy-going smile.

Kagome was rendered speechless as she did not know of what to say, closing her mouth as she looked at him with curiosity and fear, something that which Kurama take it as a good sign that she was not going to be running away and this was their opportunity in as well.

"I think I will cook something for you," Kurama told him as he stood to go towards the kitchen, wanting to give Kagome some time alone to herself.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I've some time now to update this real quick, though can't say that I will be having some more time to my own soon, work is going to start being in full swing again as well. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update though!

To kimmico  
So glad to see that you enjoyed it. =] I like the overwhelming side, makes it for a nicer change if not sometimes to be a bit annoying, depending on how you look at it. Well now I guess is the realisation, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Sweetly Staring  
Thanks! So glad that you enjoyed it, hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =]

To Aryenne  
Thanks! So glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this new one as well. =] 


	20. Nearly

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 20: Nearly**

Kurama practically stayed over, much to Kagome's own embarrassment at herself for falling asleep on him in the midst of their conversation after he had cooked her a meal. It was no surprise to her that in this time and age men are able to do just about everything a female could, some even excelling more than them. It was practically a night of enlightenment as she was told of certain things that she was not privy to or knows about even after living with demons of certain ages as well.

"Shippo? Something the matter?" Kagome asked as she answered her phone, ready to start the day as she took the morning train to her café.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check and see how you are," Shippo said from the other line as he multi-tasked over his laptop and being on the phone.

"I'm fine, going to open up to café shortly," Kagome said into the phone as she fumble through her bag to find the keys whilst holding the phone to her ears with her shoulder.

"Great, my flight back to Japan is going to be delayed a little, need to stop by some other countries to close some deal for Sesshoumaru," he told her as he looked through the documents in his laptop.

"Oh, okay, take care of yourself," Kagome said as she finally managed to open the door, letting herself in as she locked it behind of her, knowing well that the main person there to open up the café will have an extra set of keys of their own.

"See you soon," Shippo told her before hanging up the phone as he ended the call.

Shippo realized since leaving that after a day or so away from Kagome, the feeling of what he had for her when near her, slowly went away and he was back to normal again. Though he could not say that the forbidden was not tempting, but it is really a fine line of being in the grey area. Something that he would have to curb and resist against he wanted things to be normal between the two of them.

Kagome was first to head into the kitchen to start baking a recipe that she was experimenting with the other day, but distraction got in her way. Most of her staffs were not surprise to see Kagome in the café so early as she worked in silence, not really liking to be distracted as per how most would have presumed. One stuff bustle about in the back as they started making breakfast for the staffs of the café, a culture that is most common in the kitchen and she too had adopted in her own café to form a sort of bond amongst the staff and for them.

And the rest of the day is really somewhat about the same, almost normal in fact and it felt as though things were going back to normal, until about lunch time she saw her café filled again with mostly males and a little less of it is female. Kagome would during that time be in the kitchen baking up a storm, this time with more focus and concentration. Even some of her staffs are lacking concentration, as they would keep looking at her working and the way that her body would move when she was hand whisking the cream.

Kurama slipped into the café, already noting the number of males that are there, it was the same as usual, especially when there are a number of males there, instead of taking the usual seat that he always does, Kurama went straight to the back as he passed by the usual café workers to search for Kagome.

"Hello Kagome," he breathes out, taking in the fresh smell of baking and sweets that are there all over the kitchen if anyone were to enter.

Though Kurama did not really get much sleep it was not something that he is seriously lacking at the moment as compared to wanting to lay claim on someone. And that was something that they would have to take it slow if they wanted Kagome for themselves.

"Kagome," Kurama called out again, this time closer to her as he steered clear of her arms, just in case she were to swing her arms about.

The other kitchen staffs most were glancing over towards him and Kagome as they held questions in their eyes of his appearance and why he was not dismissed or rejected like all the other males.

Kagome nearly jumped at the change in her focus as she was looked about to settle her line of sight on Kurama who was standing not too far from as he regarded her with a smiling face as he leaned over the counter a little to reach out and wiping the stray dot of whipped cream off her chin as he licked him thumb.

"Subtle but refreshing," he told her, eyes swirling and flickering between the color of gold and emerald.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she wiped the same area with the back of her wrist feeling somewhat embarrassed at what he had just done as she turned away from him putting some of the used items into the sink.

"Our greatest accomplishment is when someone tells us that our food tastes good," Kagome casually conversed with her back towards him as she arranged her table, continuously working on her cake, piecing them today until it was fully done.

"That looks delicious," Kurama commented as he looked at the finished cake.

"A new creation that I'm experimenting with," Kagome said as she started cleaning up her workspace.

"What do you want," Kagome demanded not once looking at him as she took the cake and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," Kagome said as she washed her hand in the sink, going out of the kitchen and into her office as she shut the door behind of her.

"Annoying," Kagome mumbled beneath her breathe as she switched on her laptop to reply to some emails that she has been doing a follow up on.

Kurama was not exactly shock at the cold shoulder that she was giving him, he sighed as he knocked on her office door before entering it, but was instead somewhat shock when she told him to leave immediately, before he even set foot into her office.

"What's wrong," he asked her softly, stepping in nonetheless as he shut the door behind him gently, locking it without her knowledge.

She looked at him with a look of annoyance as she told him to leave again in an authoritative voice.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong," Kurama told her as he moved towards her until he was standing beside of her seat.

"I just don't want you to be near me now," she ground out typing away rather noisily over her email, irritated that he was looking over her shoulders as she was typing away.

"Why," he asked her softly, stepping away from her a little to give her some space of her own.

She was silent for a second as her hands paused in their action over her keyboard, "I don't know," she said, knowing that she does not want him near her, but not knowing why either.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Here's another quick update from my end, hope that you are all enjoying it!

To Aryenne  
Great to hear that! Hope that you feel the same with this new update. =]

To kimmico  
Hahaha well it makes for interesting story as well. Yea, maybe I should have done that, it might make for even more interesting story, I should try it one day! Guys who can cook are rather sexy~ I'm so up for a good yakiniku somehow. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	21. Silence Is Gold

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 21: Silence is Gold**

_"I don't know! Things are just getting complicated since sleeping with YOU,"_ Kagome wanted to say that to Kurama, but instead held her tongue in as she looked at everything else except for him.

_"You're just making these all too complicated_," she wanted to continue saying to push him away to shove him out of her office and out of her café. Maybe he will take the hint and leave her alone to her peaceful days again, not that that will help with her current bodily issues.

She realizes that her body and heart were both steadier and yet excited when around of Kurama, even feeling safe and more secured when around him. He brought out a certain aspects of her and there is this thrill about him that makes her feel so…wild, and so uncontrollable. Ever since their one-night stand and his first appearance, her peace and pace has been thrown off to an entirely different path.

Kurama was in no better position having to resist her all the time and keep both Youko and himself in check so they would not jump her or scare her away before they could get acquainted with her more personally, and build on their friendship first before they go ahead with anything further. Though at the moment, that is proving to be difficult with how female could have such mood swings even when not on their period.

"Kagome-san, we're taking the newly made cake out to the front," one of her colleague told her as they spoke from her doorway.

"Okay," Kagome said as she broke out of her daze in the empty room of her office.

Kurama had long left her at about the end of a later lunchtime after much harassing from him, asking her of what was wrong. Perhaps the word 'harassing' is a little harsh, but she really wanted to be alone then, and he as always just appears. Not only that, but he always also disregard rule where the area accessibility of the back is meant for only staffs of her café.

He always messes her up, when they are too close, her mind wanders off to something else, curious and wanting more. With the others, she realizes the need for them, but the pull and attraction is not as strong or as powerful like what they have. Once too many times, she nearly jumped him, and the other day when she gave into that curiosity, it sent thrills through her body and warming her up instantly that it was almost unbearable, but so addictive to the point that she cannot stop and wanted even more, crave for more even now.

Those desires it felt so good, but so wrong as to how she usually is like, and then to top it all off, Kurama, he really is a beauty and a deadly one at that that brought the thrill and her past back to her. Kagome shake it off, already feeling the reaction and need of her body as she thought about him. Groaning out as she hides her face in her arms, Kagome felt at a lost with the conflicting desires and her rational side.

"Kagome-sama," called out a female after a light knock on her door, as it slowly opens up.

"Miya-san," Kagome called out almost shock as she regarded the other, "Is something wrong?" she asked worried all of a sudden that perhaps the other might have gotten her test results wrong from weeks ago.

"No, nothing, I just want to apologize for my past behavior towards you, it was really rude of me," she said remorsefully as she lowered her eyes, looking at Kagome from beneath her lashes to see her reaction.

"Past behavior?" Kagome asked with a frown as she tried to piece together what she had meant by that. And when it did dawn upon her, Kagome blushed profusely as she closed up her mouth, shock at it but at the same time, unsure of how to reply it.

"I…I'm…."

"Please accept my apologies, it has really distress me, and I'm sure it has distress you as well about it,"

"I've brought you a little something, please accept it as an apology from me," Miya her doctor told her as she took the bag that she had been carry and presented to Kagome with both hands as she bowed to show her sincerity.

None of which all really mean anything to her, just another form of approach that is all. And when Kagome hesitantly reach out to grab the handle of the bag, she straightened her posture as she smiled apologetically at Kagome again, a frown upon her face as she tried to say something about it, but came up with none.

"I'll be heading back to my clinic now, I've a patient coming in soon, but please feel free to confide in me or look me up should you have anything need in my aid," she told her before taking her leave.

Kagome was looking towards the door still as she looked at the bag of food that was brought to her from Miya, something that she had not expected, or to see her again. She looked into the bag seeing a bunch of cupcakes from one of the shops that was recently being blogged about as Kagome closed it again.

"Please share this with the rest," she told her staff as she walked into the kitchen of her café, placing the box of cupcakes down onto the table. It was not that she does not like eating it, but at the moment she was not feeling up to it and wanted something else. It was weird how her body was craving for someone more than she is food, considering that she has not eaten yet.

"Aren't you going to have a piece?" her head chef and baker asked her to which Kagome shook her head before leaving the kitchen to go to the store front and serve some of her customers, to have a change in scenery and hopefully to clear her head.

Kurama came into the café to see her serving her customers as most of the male patrons there were practically sizing her up like predators, and they were both unhappy about it. He did not greet her or say anything, just observe her as he took a seat at an empty table, watching her as she moved from one customer to the next. And soon it was his turn when she got round to all the tables, leaving his to be last, her look of shock is there, but it later turned into a look of annoyance as she look at him coolly.

"Want to have dinner with me today," Kurama asked her with a polite smile as he tried reaching out of her hand but she moved it away.

"Again no, we should keep this professional where you are the customer and I am the owner of this establishment," Kagome told him as she poured him a glass of water before walking away.

There were some males nearby who heard of the conversation, sniggering away, but were immediately silenced with a single glare from him, as they suddenly seemed busier in consuming their cakes and teas.

Kagome disappeared into the back of the office where she locked the door behind of her, needing time alone to herself as she tries to calm her body that is now screaming at her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much for all the support, here's another chapter update just for you!

To kimmico  
Isn't it fun~? Haha well I do hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To Lykae'Sky  
Haha well I would never know, but here is another update!

To Alex Frost  
I'm sorry to disappoint on that, though admittedly grammar and vocabulary are really my weak points even in school. My reason for not getting a beta was also because I've irregular updates, this time period of the almost regular update is really a rarity. So sorry to read that you are not continuing to read, but thanks if you are, and I hope that you enjoy this new update. =]

To Sweetly Staring  
Hahaha one will never really know~ Glad that you enjoyed the last update, hope that you enjoyed this one as well~!

To Aryenne  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!


	22. Irresistible

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 22: Irresistible **

Kagome sucked on the slight bitter salty cream as she licked her lips. Looking up from her position, she saw some were looking at her with a glazed over look as Kagome frown at it. Pushing her hair out of the way and tucking it behind of her ears, Kagome took a second taste as she closed her eyes to taste the texture and flavor of the new batch of cream that she had created.

"I don't know what has been going on, but you have been really…irresistible …" her head baker and chef told her as he sighed and dipped a finger into the metal bowl containing the new batch of flavored cream that she was creating.

"And this is bad coming from me," he told her with a sigh.

It is no secret that he is gay and that Kagome is open enough to hiring him as compared to most who would have no doubt shun him and not give him a job if they were to find out about his sexuality, and preference.

Kagome remained silent as she contemplate of his words, unsure of how she should take it, but it is without a doubt that since she started fully embracing that awareness she was also scared of losing to her desires and whatnot. There are too many complications, and she was really just not looking and is afraid of what it might bring as well.

Kurama was outside of the kitchen when he heard the conversation, Youko had on a few occasions, nearly burst forth to push them through the doors to get to Kagome and show the other males who she belonged to, but instead Shuichi reasoned with the other part of him. It was not an easy task but at least it was now manageable as Kurama knocked on the door before walking through it, a bouquet of blooming roses in his hand and a bagful of confections that he had bought after waiting in line for quite a while at one of the traditional Japanese sweet shop that he was recommended to by his colleagues.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted her politely with a smile as he presented to her the bouquet of roses that really was no surprise to her as she glanced at him, suspiciously even.

"Aren't you tired," she wanted to know, walking past him as she exited the kitchen, not wanting the rest of her staff to overhear their conversation.

Kurama followed after her, already feeling eyes were following after them silently despite of her staffs being busily working whilst some were looking through the packed boxed of confectionaries that he had brought along with him today.

"You'll never tire me," Kurama replied her after having closed the door quietly behind of him.

"But I do," Kagome snapped at him, startling him for the first time as she took that tone with him, something that he had not expected, but finds it refreshing and interesting.

"Then I'll have to work harder to make it interesting enough for you to never be tired or dull of me," Kurama replied her with a smile, taking a seed from him hair as he let it bloom into a single wild red roses without it's thorn before of her eyes.

"Beautiful and deadly like a rose that has it's thorns to protect it," he whispered against her lips, their body drawing close to one another as Kurama felt her body stiffen a little against his, her breaths hitches as did her heart races. "Let me in, I will never let you down," he whispered now a breath away from her lips as he kissed it lightly, their lips touching yet not touching as he looked at her tenderly his hand cupping the side of her face the other placing the flower in her hair.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him, her heart racing as her mouth went dry at what he was saying to her at the moment. How was she to put her trust in someone that she had a one night stand with, her face was no doubt flush as her own desire rapidly welled up at their close proximity. Not once did she doubt that he heard her heart beat, or that there was an undeniable pull between them, but it was something in the pools of his golden-green eyes that excite her and catches her breath. The sight and thought of it send thrills running through her body, as Kagome was held captivated by his mere gaze, something that she herself could not explain properly.

Rationality was something that was quickly discarded as she leaned in towards him so that their lips met, as her eyes close instinctively when their lips touches. Slow and gentle at first, as her arms rose to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer. Her response was shy at first as Kurama let her take the lead, and it did not take long before it turned into hunger, and possession that he gladly drink up and follow lead, his mouth slant against hers in a smile when her arms tightened around his neck, her fingers entangled in his autumn red hair. Her other hand pressed against his back as her nails scrapped against his skin, pulling their body even closer.

Her moans are something sweet and full of yearn that he had some trouble reigning in Youko from taking over.

"More," she whispered against his lips, her eyes still closed as it brought a smile to his lips that one might say was somewhat predatory and possessive as he suckled on her lower lips as Kurama tilted her head back gently.

"Will you stop me?" he asked her knowing that though it was not the most wise of question, but they have all the time in the World to slowly make up for it once they are together.

And that goes to show how much confidence he has in winning her over.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Just another update, I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To kimmico  
Lol, hope that you enjoyed this new update as well~

To Aryenne  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoyed this new update as well~


	23. Whipped

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 23: Whipped**

_"Will you hate me?" Kurama whispered that question against her lips, close to being unable to part away from her._

He could sense the hesitation in her, and it made him nervous waiting for her answer, scared of being rejected or pushed away like when she did closed the gap and hungrily took her mouth again, giving him her wordless reply.

Since that day, things between them have been on and off, hot and cold, and it was really frustrating. Kagome never really tried to act out again, in fact she would always hesitate whenever she was nearing him. Most of the time when he would appear in her café, it annoys him and sometimes it makes him growled out loudly, and scaring away those around him who heard him.

"Hello," he greeted her, taking the bouquet of roses he always bring for her from behind his back as he present it to her.

Kagome looked at it for a moment before walking passes him with a bowl in her hand as she continues to whisk its content into a peak. It was not something out of ordinary with how Kagome would treat him on a normal basis, in fact it was something common as he watches her bustle about in the kitchen working on her current new recipe without doubt.

Dipping his finger into the bowl that she was working on and getting a slap to the back of his hand and a glare from Kagome before she turned away from him as she continued to whisk the content as she walked towards the station where there were two sponge cake being left out to cool.

"This batch is all wrong," Kagome mumbled as she placed the bowl down in annoyance into the sink as she started working on a new batch as well, moving to crush some ingredients up in the mortar as Kurama watch her hustle and bustle away.

"You're just too critical," her head chef and baker told her as the rest of her other staffs sounded out their agreement.

"I think that makes you all the more alluring," Kurama commented as he watched her work with a smile.

Kagome did not even give him a glance or look at him, and treated as though he was not even there. The rest of the staff were quiet about it but were observing them from the corner of their eyes as they took glances between Kagome and him. Again she is giving him the cold treatment, and he was already starting to get used to it as Kurama stayed there leaning against the counter as he watch her mumble to herself in measurements and start to work on the new batch of cream again.

"Dinner" Kurama asked her whilst she work.

"Not hungry," Kagome replied him coolly not at all interested in eating, as she tasted the cream before whipping it up.

"Don't you have a job," she snapped at him just before Kurama could ask or say another thing to her whilst she works.

"I'm done for the day," Kurama told her frowning at what she is implying, but casted it aside as he watched her whip the cream to a peak.

"Kagome-san, a call for you," one of her staff called out to her from across the kitchen as Kagome looked up from her latest batch of cream, giving it a last good whisk and checking on the cream before setting it down as she gave some instructions to a nearby trainee to help her with the completion of her cake and to leave out the icing.

"Hello, Higurashi speaking," Kagome said into the phone as she sat down in her office chair, swinging it around to face her laptop.

"Shippo? Are you returning tonight? Oh? Okay, I'll see you soon then, take care," Kagome said before she hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Lover boy away on a meeting still?" Kurama finally spoke up when she hung up the phone, startling Kagome as she jumped at the sound of his voice, a hand to her chest immediately as she turn her chair to look at his direction.

"Don't do that," Kagome hissed out at him as she lowered her hand with a scowl on her face.

"Do what," he asked her as he approached her to stand behind of her chair as he laid gentle hands to her shoulder and kneaded the tense flesh there as he gave her a neck and shoulder massage, earning a groan from her.

"That," she repeated to him, eyes close in indulgence as she felt the massage loosening the tight muscles groups there.

"You need to relax a little more," Kurama urge her in a low husky purr beside of her eyes as he continue to knead the tight muscles.

"Mnnh…" Kagome hummed out her enjoyment at the treatment as Kurama eyed her relaxed state, and the way her head would tilt to the side, giving him a great view of her neck, tempting him to mark her on then.

"Delectable," he purred, as Kagome's body relaxed further, the scent of her baking and her own natural scent a tasty treat to his senses as Kurama's lips feathered across the exposed area of her neck as he placed light kisses on it.

Kagome's eyes opened in shock at the sensation that sent tingles throughout her body as she could feel the familiar warmth spreading through her again and the most common of affirmation of her body's reaction to his simple actions which she did not doubt he would not have caught whiff of it.

"St-stop," she stammered out for fear of many things, being unable to stop for one and another was the tidal wave of emotions and desire that she has for him.

She was afraid that if she were to let it continue not only will it crash all her rationality and senses, but also because she did not want to be hurt and be cast aside at the end of the day for someone else that just 'happens' to walk by. And this could all be just like another mistake just like the night that they was having a heavy make-out session with Shippo in her apartment. Something that they are both ignoring, and treating it as though nothing had happened between them in her apartment that night.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked against her skin, letting his warm breath tickle her as she shivered visibly.

Kagome bit on her lower lips as she tried to suppress her moans from escaping not at all wanting to give him the upper hand or pleasure of it as he continue to rain feather like kisses on her exposed skin as his hands did the same and left trails along her skin, stimulating her senses as her head tilted back with her body arching as he slide an arm around her waist.

"Don't you like it?" he asked that question in a husky tone in beside of her ears as he nipped her ear lobe playfully, eliciting a moan from her as her hand reached back to drag through his auburn red hair and pressing his head against her already exposed neck as she titled it more, giving him an even better access.

"You want me to stop?" he asked her that question against her skin as he took in her scent, his body snaking around her as he maneuver the chair to direction and advantage.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Here's another update just for you, I hope that you enjoyed it.

To kimmico  
Haha I thought it would be a fun idea to explore, especially since we already have Miya. What would the fun be in if she can hide her scent?  
Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tolazytologin  
I like keeping it hot and warm between these two somehow hahaha, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Sweetly Staring  
Love sick puppies can be so adorable at times~ Haha well you'd have to stay tune to find out more soon. Hope that you enjoy this new update~


	24. Control

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 24: Control**

"Stop! Don't even come near me," Kagome said loudly as she pushes Kurama away whilst they are in the midst of their make-out session.

Her mind was clear in between with a nagging that she had it hammered into her as Kagome turned away from him trying to catch her breath and her cool. Kurama on the other hand was somewhat frustrated, as he tried to calm himself down with deep breath and the other side of him as well.

"This…This whole thing…" she stammered out, going on about it as she tried to calm herself down even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you," Kurama said as he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck not really sure what to say.

"No…It's just that this is getting…" she sighed out not sure how to put it in words as Kagome walked away, putting more distance between them as she moved to stand behind of her kitchen counter.

"…Too…I don't know" she told him in frustration as she combed her hair back with her fingers as she tried to remain calm, her hand shaking a little as Kagome distracted herself by getting herself a drink.

"You're scared, unsure of yourself," Kurama told her as he moved towards her slowly.

"Don't," Kagome told him putting her hand up as she tried to stop him from coming too close to her.

Instead, Kurama went forward as he took her hand, kissing her lightly on the inner wrist, clasping it warmly in both of his hand. He hated it when she tried to pull away from him, but instead held onto her hand more firmly as he tried pulling her towards him.

"I won't do anything that you do not want, I promise, I'm just want to hold you," Kurama told her as he brought her body closer to his as he held her in his arms.

"I just want to hold you," he whispered into her ears, wrapping his arms around her body as he took in her scent, his hand patting her head soothingly in hopes of relaxing her.

She tried to calm herself by taking in a few deep breaths as Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder as Kagome tried to cover her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped…us," Kurama told her softly in comfort, a bit hesitant himself over what he had say despite of the two side of him being impatient in wanting her.

"Just tell me when and I will not do anything to upset you," Kurama told her, this time without hesitation as he soothes her.

"I will do anything to not lose you," he whisper that to her, pulling them apart slightly as he gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"You can be frank with me, if not you can always purify me," he told her the later with a light shrug as he tried to joke it off a little which might and might not have been in a hit with her.

"I'm sorry," she apologies in a soft muffled voice as she tried not to look him in the eyes.

"I'm just…scared," Kagome confessed, her shoulder slumped as she tried not to let it affect her more than it should, especially when being around of him.

"I'll always be here, no matter what," he promise her, _"except for perhaps when she is dating any others,"_ their mind sounded that thought together as Kurama smiled at her in a gentle manner.

"I don't even know if I like you despite all _these_," Kagome told him as she tried to pull away from him in shame of herself, not at all wanting to make it sound anymore selfish and fickle than what she has confessed in him.

It is a stab to his heart, as Kurama felt his heart clenched and skipped a beat at what she had just told him.

"We can take this slow, but I can give you this affirmation that I am in love with you," he told her, drawing her back within his arms as he place his forehead against hers.

"I just don't want to scare you away and lose you," Kurama whispered that to her again as he closed his eyes for a moment, fearing for what he had confessed to her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologize again as she tried to push him away.

"Here, we can take as much time as you want," Kurama told he tried to gently pull her back in again.

Her body shook in his arms from the un-ushered tears as she tried to push him away not only wanting to put distance between them but to also try gaining some sort of a calmness to her alone.

"Please don't push me away," he begged her softly, as Kurama pulls her back in again, this time without any resistance from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered yet again into his chest as he held her to him, softly soothing her in hums and hushes.

This is at least a progress from when Kagome would almost always rejects them and push them away even more aggressively than this. Now she is practically slowly opening up to them and even not purifying them despite of it being their suggestion. It is most definitely still something that they hope they will never come to experience, and if they did, something for them to live through and come out alive.

"Please don't cry," Kurama told her softly as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She had not meant to cry in front of him as Kagome tried to keep her own emotions under control. With him around, her emotions are somehow more freely flowing, something that she was not really used to, not when she has always been one to put on a strong front so no one will know how she was feeling, except perhaps when she is in front of Shippo.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologizes again in between of her breaths as she tried taking them to calm herself down, but the tears did not stop.

"Here," he told her softly, guiding her back to the living room as he lead her to take a seat whilst he reach for the tissue box on her coffee table.

"You do not owe me an apology, just let me be with you," he told her, snaking an arm around her waist to draw her to lean against him in a more comfortable position as he continued comforting her with soft gentle words.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes all the way even until she started to nod off in his arms.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Work is starting to pick up again so my updates is most probably going to be sparse if not maybe none at all at times as well? Hope that you guys enjoy this new update! .

To kimmico  
I think I might have to disappoint you on that and not have the scenes that you might be interested in reading? Was hoping to dance around the boundaries before "M" ratings for a while? Haha even I'm not too sure myself. Hope that you enjoy this new update though!

To Tolazytologin  
Haha sorry to disappoint but I think I might be dancing around on the fine line for quite a while with this crossover. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	25. Connections

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 25: Connections **

"We're back in Tokyo, how's about dinner tonight?" Shippo asked Kagome over the phone.

Sesshoumaru is back in Japan and it has been a while, agreeing their dinner plan, Kagome hung up the phone before returning back to work. Since that little near breakdown in her apartment when Kurama had come over, they did not meet often, but would more or less text one another. Well close to texting. It is mainly her replying in short and him texting to her most of the time.

"You know, that red head is good for you," her head chef and baker, Satoshi made mention of it as he walked over to her with the new sauce that he had been working on to taste.

"I think we could use a little smoke in this don't you," Kagome suggested after taking a taste of it.

"Perhaps," Satoshi said as he considered what she had suggested, "If he did not have his eyes on you, even I might be tempted to give him a go," Satoshi told her aloud as the rest of the staffs turn their head to look at him.

"Are you two dating?" a female staff who happen to be in the kitchen, asked Kagome at which she looked at her expectantly hoping to get some good news at least,"

"No, we're not," Kagome told her truthfully after a moment of silence.

"Oh? Erm…Owner…Do you think you can introduce us together?" It was perhaps not something that Kagome should be surprise that Kurama had the eyes of many upon him because of his looks.

She is however perhaps now more stuck in her answer to her female staff that had asked for an introduction to Kurama.

"Risa, there are customers out there waiting for their plate, get this out before it gets cold," Satoshi told her after seeing the too long silence that Kagome was stuck, shock on her face at her questioning.

"Owner, could you?" Risa persisted, wanting to know as she looked at Kagome with hope shining in her eyes.

"I…I guess-" Kagome replied her hesitantly, unsure of herself and her own emotions as to her own hesitation in introducing Kurama to her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Risa squealed happily as she practically bounced up in joy, wanting to nearly hug Kagome had it not been for Satoshi who stopped her and told her again to serve the awaiting customers outside.

For the remainder of the day, Kagome worked whilst making small conversation with her other staffs, but her mind was on the request that Risa has made of her and the image of them possibly being together, something that she somehow could not stand to see. Though it is true that they are not together officially, and with Kurama, she is really unsure of herself and wonder if it is as what Miya had made mention before, that it is just her being in 'heat', but the question that comes to mind is, how long does it last.

"I'm leaving, please take care of everything for today," Kagome said to the rest of the staff with a slight bow and a wave before she turn to her office to grab her bag and leaving the café.

Kagome looked at her phone at the messages that came in whilst she was working, and another to drop Shippo a message before she started making her way back home to freshen up and be ready for dinner.

Kurama had originally wanted to meet Kagome in her café, and perhaps surprise her with lunch or something, but instead he was called on the last minute for a meeting that he could not refuse. And it was also something that he had not expected despite of it being called out by Shippo, another unexpected person was also there, and it was intimidating.

Lunch is practically non-existent, but because of his past, it was easy to keep his cool and portray a calm demeanor. Sesshoumaru, one of the ancient and legendary, was not who Kurama had expected to also have lunch with besides Shippo, and least of all expected to be asked on his intentions towards Kagome. It was not really something that made sense at first, but when the stories and rumors that Youko had once heard in his mind finally fit the puzzles together, his eyes narrowed with a frown as they regarded the two older youkai before of him.

"She's my soul's mate, I have no intention of stepping down or staying away from her if that is where this is going," Kurama had told them as he intertwined his fingers, placing it above of his crossed legs.

"Be warn Youko Kurama and you, Minamino Shūichi, that we will be watching your every movements," was Sesshoumaru's fair warning to him before he stood to leave the restaurant where they had agreed to meet in.

Kurama watches as Shippo followed after Sesshoumaru, not saying much or anything to him, but instead chose to give him a glare of his own that gave him the same warning. How Kagome was able to get along with Sesshoumaru and be on his good grace was something that he had no idea of, and neither was there of any rumors on it.

It is without a doubt that their relation at the moment is going to get even more challenging than usual as Kurama let out a sigh. Kagome was bad enough of an enigma, but if his suspicion was correct about her, he is starting to fear that there might be even more trouble to come in the near future should _someone_ find out about her.

They both are similar yet so different at the same time, and yet he did not want to lose hope and started thinking a little more on how he should win her over even if they did promise to take things a little slower. Kagome can be a frustrating character and personality at times, not to mention _frustrating_ as well, but he was immediately captivated and fell for her hard after their second meeting in her café.

Now they are having a rather complicated relationship and things between them are not even stable at the moment. He needs her, mark her as his so that others will not even think twice of approaching her or stealing her away from him, but he would have to go too fast at it as well, if not she will push him away again. How troublesome these can all be.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thank you guys for reading, and yea I do openly agree that last chapter can be a little repetitive, but I really do hate to see a relationship being rushed in even if there is attraction. Well hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To KEdakumi  
Relations are always complicating, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To kimmico  
Nope, you are right in what you typed about the last chapter, I do feel less motivated whilst writing the last chapter, though hopefully this new update is not as bad. I just really hate rushing a relationship official or non-official, but then again I think I watch too many cliche drama show that might attribute to my sudden writing style. I hope that this chapter is not so much of a disappointment as well, hope that you enjoy it.


	26. Dinner Disturbance

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 26: Dinner Disturbance**

Sesshoumaru understood what Shippo meant immediately after they had spent some time with Kagome during dinner, and she is mainly the reason why he is currently back in Japan earlier than planned. There is an unmistakable irresistible pull about her that made it hard for any males or females not to notice her. In the first place, there is already the charisma and her outgoing personality that would capture most male's attention, now it just up more than a fold.

As always Shippo and Kagome would converse freely before of him, hardly ever needing his input as Sesshoumaru would eat his ordered meal and listen to their conversation, participating in it very sparingly. Tonight they were to end dinner easily with Shippo sending Kagome back, and without any surprises, but instead, the kitsune that they had decided to meet with in the afternoon had decided to make an appearance that he did not greatly appreciate or like at all and stormed in on their dinner.

"So nice to be able to meet with all of you again," Kurama greeted politely as he kept his tone as neutral and pleasant as possible.

"Kurama?" Kagome frowned at his appearance, as did Shippo with a scowl upon his face, whilst Sesshoumaru's remained as stoic as ever.

"To what do we owe this pleasure," Shippo grounded out with annoyance, not at all liking where this might lead to as their dinner was interrupted. His eyes glanced towards at Sesshoumaru and saw the Daiyoukai now looking at the other with his full attention despite his face not giving any anything away.

"I would just like to drop by to let you know how serious I am on courting Ms. Higurashi with or without your permission," Kurama told them as he stood politely before them, a challenge to his eyes as he dared them to say otherwise whilst Kagome looked at him in wide-eyed shock as her jaw slackened at his declaration.

"What are you doing," she hissed out, glancing over at Sesshoumaru, not sure how he is going to take that information since she had not raised it nor was she going to any time soon.

It is most certainly a thrill as it sent delightful tingles through her body when Kurama grabbed her hand in a firm but gentle grip as he squeezes her hand reassuringly. Of all times, Kurama had picked such an inappropriate time to appear and declare his intentions. She was not sure if she should applaud at his bravado or worry for his life. Either way, Sesshoumaru had not move or said anything, and it was keeping both Shippo and herself on the edge as they glanced worriedly in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"You were very clear on that _kitsune_, and we gave you fair warning," he replied monotonously, never once moving or saying anything else as unmoving golden eyes clashes with Kurama's own swirling emerald-gold ones.

_"They met?"_ was what Kagome was thinking when Sesshoumaru finally replied and saw the somewhat guilty look upon Shippo's face as he gave an apologetic half shrug on not letting her know before glancing towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru has always been one to not let anyone know of his business, not even his private secretary was aware of anything that Sesshoumaru does, except to follow the strict orders that he has. Even with the amount of time that both Shippo and her spent with him, they are hardly ever close to cracking all of his secrets or understanding him fully.

"Clearly, I just wanted to be here to say it again with Kagome being in presence," he replied to the Daiyoukai as he told them, still not releasing his hold on her hand until Kagome dragged her hand away from his, looking between them in annoyance.

Kurama frowned as he looked at Kagome, kneeling as he looked up at her face, wanting to know what had her so upset, and ignoring the two other youkai that were the cause of his main reason of visit to state his stand clearly.

"Please don't be upset, I was never once lying to you and I really hope for you to give us both a chance in this relationship with you," Kurama told her as he placed his hands over her own, but she pushed his hands away instead.

"Please excuse me, but I believe I will be taking the limousine to return back home first," Kagome said as she stood suddenly from her seat, ignoring the looks that she was getting or that her tone was suddenly harsher sounding than usual.

"I'll=" Shippo started as he stood from his seat but instead was stopped in the midst of what he was about to say with a raised hand in a stop sign by Kagome as it held Shippo's sudden attention. Something that causes Sesshoumaru to glance over at her for a longer time than expected as Kagome held their attention in her suddenly decision.

"No that will not be necessary, I am capable of seeing myself back, thank you," Kagome said as she pushed past the now standing Kurama as she rushed by him, not bothering to say good bye to the two youkai that she had known for ages.

Kurama chased after Kagome but instead he was repelled back by the a barrier like force that stung his skin as he grimace at it and looked at the redness of his skin. Kagome never once looked back or return words with the restaurant staffs that bided her 'goodbye'.

"Kagome!" Kurama called out to her as he rushed up towards her, keeping a safe distance away when he knows of the barrier's boundary already feeling the redness on his skin getting to be a painful itch like a bad sunburn.

"I want to be _alone_," she grounded out through clenched teeth as a valet held open the door of a regular black limousine for Kagome.

"Please listen to me," he pleaded her as he tried to get close to her but stayed on the edge of the barrier, not wanting to be singed by it again.

There was nothing for her to listen to as the door closed before of his eyes whilst Kurama tried to reach out to her verbally because of his currently inability to approach her, but instead he watched the car drove away as he tried to hurriedly get into a cab to have it trail after her.

_"How could they do this to me,"_ Kagome thought angrily as she glared at the head of the driver.

_"I deserve to have the right to know!"_ she practically growled out angrily at that thought as her hands fisted up against the leather seat of the chairs.

Kurama was trying desperately to have the taxi driver to follow the car and had worried that they lost it in the midst of the night traffic, which was rather bad as Kurama scanned the cars in the traffic for the one that she is in. He needed to explain to her of his intention of appearing before the two youkai who were obviously important to her in her life if they were the one to approach him without her knowledge, and they towards her.

However, Kagome was making it really hard for him to do so at the moment, as he tried to rush the cab driver to weave in between the cars and catch up to hers, not wanting to leave something like this to be explained the next day when things could get even more worse than it did now, and that is coming from his first hand experience with her. And calling her phone was useless, especially when she had turned it off after he had tried to reach her again after calling a number of times in hope that she might pick it up whilst his taxi driver tried to catch up to her car.

"Damn it," Kurama swore beneath his breath as he shove his phone into his pocket angrily and urged the drive to go faster and hurry it up in frustration.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry, am super busy so I hope that enjoy this new update!

To kimmico  
I think I'm on a rise and fall, yea well she does deserve it, sort of and some girls are at least more aggressive and active in getting what they want, thought it would be good to put it in since it is more dramatic? Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	27. Home

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 27: Home**

"Risa, this is Minamino Shūichi," Kagome introduced with a false smile upon her face as she turn to introduced her staff to Kurama before she excused herself as she left to return back to her office, wanting to leave the café to have some time to herself and perhaps go to a few markets to explore about, maybe even to have tea in the area and watch the people walking by in their busy life.

"I'm leaving for today," Kagome told her staff, leaving from the back exit after she had locked up her office, not wanting to linger about to see how well they are getting on or the conversation that they might be having.

There is a stabbing feeling to her chest as Kagome left in a hurry, walking the familiar path as she looked around her at the younger crowd that are walking about, dressed in the latest fashion as they walked with their friends talking and laughing away. Young couples walked hand in hand or in linked arms, as they looked just as blissful or happy, some with deceiving smiles others with genuine ones. Kagome sighed as she popped into a nearby shop to look at the clothes, hoping that perhaps a little shopping therapy was going to help her feel a little better.

Kurama was put in quite a spot when Kagome just left after she had done the introduction as the girl known as Risa shyly but openly warmed up to him almost immediately as she gushes on about who she is nervously and not allowing him the chance to cut in. And what is really worrying him at the moment is the fact that Kagome had suddenly disappeared when he really wanted to explain himself to her.

Kagome's car disappeared that night after his cab got held back at a traffic light, and when he went to her apartment there was no sign of her ever being there, her scent is there though but then again it is where she stays. And whenever he would drop by to visit her in the café that she owns, Kagome would either not be there or escape from him. Her phone has also since that night been either busy or engaged as he left numerous voice mail and messages.

"Kagome?" a female voice called out as Kagome turned to see a familiar face coming towards her with a smile on her lips.

"It really is you! It has been so long, no one knows of what happened to you after you've graduated," Eri said as she happily rushed to give Kagome a hug, and she returned it stiffly with a polite smile.

"It has been a while, things are just a little more hectic after graduation I guess," Kagome admitted it sheepishly.

"How is everyone else," she asked, changing the topic as she looked at the other, just noticing her dressed in office wear as she saw the small hand clutch that she holds in hand like what most female office worker holds.

"They are all great, but hey we should try to meet up for dinner one day, don't worry I'll organize it, we can catch up then okay?" Eri said as she checked the time with her phone.

"Here, let me get your number," Eri said as she slide the phone open and waited for Kagome to give her the number.

They left after a while more of talking with Kagome waving her friend off, standing in the midst the little crowd where most of the people there are mainly tourists and those others that are on break. It is sad being alone, but she still has her family at least. Souta is just getting into a college and her mother is back in the shrine taking care of their grandfather whose health in recent years has not been too well.

"Hello mama how is everything?" Kagome asked as she walked and talked over the phone.

"Alright mama, I'll see you soon," she replied into the phone after chatting over the phone with her mother for a while before they hung up.

After all that had happened to her up until now, Kagome had not visited her family for quite a while, and now seemed like the best time of all for her. In her mind she could not help but to keep going back to wondering what they would be doing, his reply to Risa and how they would get along much easier than her.

Kurama he thrills her, excites her and always sets her off in more ways than one, and not to mention humiliating her even if he was being truthful, open and frank about everything. He reminds her of the things that she misses in life, the supernatural side of things that had been a big part of her life since falling down the well in her teens, and being robbed of the normal life as a teenager, getting into trouble, going for cram school or even dating.

Inuyasha had rob her the chance of dating in spoiling her perspective of it. No more fairytales and romantic notions, and yet she could not help but to hope for it ever so slightly despite of herself. He went to hell with her later in their dating life, and that was the end of things for her as she moved on with it in spending time with Shippo and educating Rin with basic things like reading and writing.

"I'm home," Kagome called out as she entered the house, to hear her mother's laughter travelled to the front door as she heard her footstep coming to where Kagome is as she took off the pair of boots that she is wearing and placing them neatly in the front.

A pair of shoes belonging to a male caught her attention, and she thought that it is her brother as Kagome called out his name in eagerness, not having seen him for quite a while.

"Souta?" she called again but did not receive a reply as she saw her mother rounding the corner with a huge smile on her face, rushing forth to hug Kagome tightly, glad to see her.

"Hello mother, Jii-chan feeling better these days?" Kagome asked with a smile as she placed a quick kiss upon her cheek.

"Of course, he is resting at the moment, healthy as can be," she informed Kagome, linking an arm through Kagome's as she insisted on knowing every little thing.

"Business has been going really well mama, everyone is really well in fact. Souta finally helping you out in the kitchen?" Kagome asked out loud in a teasing manner as the two ladies entered the kitchen.

Kagome turned slightly pale at the sight of a red head, as her mother excitedly ask her about how their relationship had been going, going over to help Kurama as she took over some of the work from him telling him that he has been doing too much.

"Kagome, why don't you show Shūichi-san around the Shrine grounds whilst I get these prepared," her mother suggested with a smile as she took out more ingredients and started cleaning and preparing them.

"Of course mama," Kagome smiled tightly, trying to sound accommodating as she linked arms with Kurama, practically dragging him out of her house as she looked behind of her shoulder to make sure that they are not overheard or followed by her mother.

"What are you doing here," Kagome hissed, not at all expecting him to be here, least of all find out where she used to stay. "How did you find this place at all," she demanded, hand itching now to just purify him into oblivion.

"You have been avoiding us at all cost, and not taking us seriously," Youko's voice came through in a low growl at his eyes swirled between gold and emerald.

"And we have our own source," he informed her in a low husky purr, cornering her until her back is to the Goshinboku tree, trapped between the tree and him as his arms blocked her from running away from them.

"You're despicable," Kagome hissed at him her eyes glaring at him in an almost hateful manner that held so much fire at the moment that it catches his breath.

"Thank you," he returned with a rakish smile.

"Leave the place now," Kagome demanded of him, pushing him away from her with her hands to his chest glaring at him with a promise of pain towards him, that is challenged back with his swirling gold and emerald.

"Your mother invited me to stay for dinner, and I would hate to disappoint her," Kurama told her as he took a step closer to her to the point that Kagome had to straightened herself up even more as her back formed an 'S' curve

"I do not care, you can leave and I will make up an excuse for your absence," Kagome informed him.

"Pity, but I'm not going anywhere," Kurama informed her, wrapping his arms around her waist just as her mother was coming out of the house to tell them that there are drinks prepared for them both in the kitchen.

Her mother smiled at the picture that they painted and could not help but to look tenderly at their lovey-dovey and her daughter's shy demeanor towards the open display of affection that he is showing towards her.

"Kagome, can you call your brother and see if he will be joining us tonight?"

"Yes mama," Kagome said as she pushed pass Kurama with a glare, and headed into the house, grumbling away in her head at his unexpected appearance.

"Leave," she mouthed at him angrily to not let her mother hear, wanting him gone more than anything, but instead he smiled at her with a smirk before heading into the kitchen where her mother is.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Aryenne  
Lol yea that is an alternative as well. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	28. I'm Sorry

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 28: I'm Sorry**

_"The nerve of that kitsune!"_ Kagome growled angrily at that thought as she threw the empty metal bowls into the sink for her staff to clean up later.

"Get out of my way Shippo," Kagome all but growled that out at the kitsune who had entered silently wanting to surprise her from behind but instead got a surprise himself.

"Bad day?" he asked with a disappointed sigh as Shippo leaned against the counter nearest to her to stay out of her way.

"Yes, and you're just as bad as he is," Kagome hissed out, lashing her anger out at Shippo for keeping things from her as well.

"What did I do," Shippo asked with a frown, threading lightly around of Kagome, worried that she would suddenly explode at him.

"You hid the fact that you have met up with Kurama with Sesshoumaru, and did not see it fit to inform me about it," Kagome glared at him when she faces him.

"That was days ago, and Sesshoumaru wants to keep it from you as well," Shippo told her with a sigh as he told her about it.

"And you could still have told me about it," Kagome told him, her hands on her hips as she cock her hip to the side.

"I'm sorry about it, I promise you that we meant well," Shippo told her as he pulled her towards him, "Let me take you out to dinner to compensate for it?" Shippo suggested as their hips bumped against one another, looking like lovers joined in union.

The rest of her staff glance at them from the corner of their eyes as Kagome glowered at Shippo, still not at all pleased with what he had done that day.

"No, you're not going to dine your way out of this one Shippo," Kagome told him sharply as she pushes his hands that is around of her waist away from her as she walked away from him.

"What will you have me do then?" he asked of her, suddenly worried that she is really angry with him for the first time as he tried to pacify her.

"I don't know, but I'm in no mood at all to go out with you," Kagome informed him as she moved about doing her work despite him being there.

For Shippo to drop by her café usually would mean something, not wanting to disrupt her business or her time, but because of him being unable to get hold of her by phone and when he drop by her apartment nearby, Shippo could not help but to worry about it and come to her café.

"Since you are so free, go find someone to guard the Shrine, or do it yourself, and report everything to me," Kagome told him, not wanting to let in on more information than needed.

"Why," he asked suddenly alert and sharp at such a request, "What happened to the Shrine?" he practically demanded to know.

"Just do it and stop asking me about it," Kagome told him, pushing him aside as she set about to ignore him.

"Kagome, tell me what is going on," Shippo demanded, stopping Kagome from getting away from him as he dragged her out of the kitchen and into her office.

"It is nothing," she told him crossing her arms with as she move around him to get out of her office and resume her work.

"Tell me now Kagome," Shippo grounded out, grabbing hold of her wrist not allowing her to leave.

It is a good thing though that at the moment, though irresistible Kagome is when she is angry, there is really not much of a trial in controlling himself, but then again it could also be the current temper that she is in that is keeping him at bay as well.

"Just do it," Kagome demanded of Shippo, putting her foot down on the matter as she turn to leave, this time not allowing him to hold her back as she returned to her kitchen.

Even Shippo should have known better than to keep pressing her for information that she is unwilling to give, he would have to do find out on his own about it.

"Fine, fine," Shippo said as he took out his phone, and have someone sent to look over the Shrine around the clock, whilst he gave orders to find out what had happened in the past week or so at the Shrine.

Shippo never did return to the kitchen to look for Kagome, but instead left from the back exit of the café. Kurama was on the other hand, occupied in his stepfather's company as he went about with preparing what was requested from the various departments. They are in their peak season and it is taking away from him time that he could have spent with Kagome.

Thinking back of his sudden visit to where Kagome grew up, it is somewhat of a bad and aggressive move that he had made, but at least he hoped to have made his point and bring it across to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi had no idea of who he is and how he is currently courting Kagome, but she gave him clues and hint of her likes and dislikes, which is a lot more than what he would learn from Kagome himself.

Kurama looked at his phone as he sent to Kagome a text, not too sure if she will reply him or read it at all. He would really hate it if they lose her, but after the move that Youko had made, he is more or less sure that they would have to do more than the usual to win her back.

_"Stop messing it up,"_ Kurama told Youko in their mind as they tried to concentrate on their work.

Since what happened the last time, they have been giving Kagome more space, whilst they argue back and forth in their mind about what they should do next. It was really hard when they both have different views on tackling Kagome, and each with their own supporting facts and proven ways with her as they bickered back and forth in his head. It was a good thing though that there was no one near him enough to see the swirls of gold and emerald in his eyes, if not they cause him more troubling headaches.

Even after seeing the message in her phone, Kagome did not bother with replying it, but instead deleted it with the memories that he had invaded her home where her family is. At the moment though she feels more relieve knowing that her family is safe, and that there is someone there that will alert her immediately should there be someone to try doing harm or unfamiliar people stepping into the grounds.

"Hello, we want to apologize," Kurama told Kagome earnestly who eyed him with suspicious eyes and to the bunch of 15 roses that bloomed before of her eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for the slow update, been busy with work again, peak season is now on and it is getting heavier soon with workload. Hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To KEdakumi  
Hmmm that might be true, and not in a good way as well. Then again, it does make me wonder how it

To Aryenne  
Thanks! So glad to be seeing that. =]

To kimmico  
Hmmm I'm wondering on if and how I should bring Souta in, just started thinking on it though. . 


	29. Unacceptable

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 29: Unacceptable**

Shippo was not at all please at what he was informed when he made the personal trip down to pass Mama Higurashi some goods that he had bought whilst on his trip overseas.

"I've brought you some gamgyul and hallabong from Jeju Island," Shippo told Kagome, easily setting the few boxes of fruits that Jeju Island is famous for on the ground near the entrance of the back exit as another one of his staff brought in a few more.

"Mama Higurashi also have some at home to enjoy with the everyone else," Shippo informed her, as he straightened his back, whilst Kagome went towards to box as she bent down to open the box and grab one of the fruits.

"It smells really good," Kagome said, inhaling the fragrance of the fruit as she put it to her nose, smelling it with her eyes close.

"Only the best," Shippo said, "You working on a new recipe with roses?" he asked casually, not daring to step further in since it had been hard for her to calm down from her bad mood with his behavior the other time.

The fruits that he had brought over were really meant to appease her and it seemed like it is doing its job in softening her up, much to Shippo's relieve. He hated how she refuses to talk to him for a short period of time, and though he had whine and tried pacifying her, again Kagome turned her head away from him, but he saw that she was already softening up.

"This does not mean that you are forgiven," she told him strictly, picking up a carton of the fruit as she brought it into the kitchen where she proceeded to call out to some of the available staffs to bring in the products that Shippo had brought over.

"Kagome-san has been receiving roses, quite a number of them these days, but always in a bunch of 15," one of the female staff said as she walked pass Shippo, ducking at the look that Kagome was sending in her direction.

"Kagome-san has been rather intimidating these few days as well," Satoshi said as he came over to get a look and taste of the fresh produces that was brought into the kitchen.

"Oh?" Shippo voiced in a low curious dangerous tone, as he glanced at the other who are now gathered around the box of produce that he had brought over.

"It's just roses, let's see what we can do with these citruses, they smell and taste great," Kagome said, leaving some of the oranges for her other staffs to try from her portion as she kept the skin peeled nicely as a whole still.

"Roses that say 'I'm Sorry,'" Shippo murmured beneath his breath, "I'll be going, there's a meeting that I have to get to,"

"Bye, thanks for the produces," Kagome said as she turned to resume some discussion with her chefs on what they could do.

"Ne Owner, do you know what Shūichi-kun likes?" Risa asked out of the blue as she was popping a part of the gamgyul into her mouth.

"I don't, shouldn't you be asking him that?" Kagome asked nonchalantly with a somewhat cold undertone.

"He's been ignoring me lately, are you sure that you are not dating him Owner?" the girl asked again with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"There are customers to be served outside Risa," Kagome told the girl an indication for her to get to work, especially when she is suppose to be working the floor.

"She may have a point, you two are like an unofficial couple in a lot of our eyes," Satoshi told her after taking a few of the two fruits out, placing it on the counter as he turned towards where Kagome is, but instead she is gone.

The first thing she did was retreat into her office to check on her email as well as her phone. Kurama however was scheduled in for a meeting with Shippo, something that both Youko and him are grimacing in mild distaste at the possibility of what their conversation might be. They agreed to meet somewhere more public, but looking at his surrounding, it was just not that public since he is in one of the private rooms of a traditional restaurant.

"How should I address you," Shippo asked without a care when he first entered the private room in which he had made booking for.

"Kurama," he supplied, taking a seat opposite of the other kitsune who had called them out on the meeting, something that he assumed was not with Kagome's knowledge.

"Then Kurama, let me get this straight, what are your intentions towards of Kagome," he demanded in a cold icy tone, one that was followed by with another that would make anyone turn to ice, however before the he could give a reply, another had stepped into the room.

"Fox, you've been meddling in my territories," Sesshoumaru said whilst stepping into the private room as the door was shut immediately behind of him by one of the managers in the restaurant.

His appearance was unexpected, especially with the way that Shippo reacts and is hiding his emotions. Sesshoumaru took a seat at one end of the table, looking at the two through glassy golden eyes as it did volumes in intimidating the two in the room even if one of them has been with him for a long time.

"I've a pure interest in Kagome, she is my soul mate," Kurama answer them truthfully, his eyes swirling between the colors of gold and emerald.

Sesshoumaru eyed the male before of him as Shippo glanced at the Daiyoukai who had been like a mentor and guide to him whilst they waited through the centuries for Kagome. He for one have expected that Kagome always have a knack of sort for attracting trouble, and this time for her to attract an in famous kitsune, he worries in his own way for his pack member despite him being strict and indifferent with everyone.

"Leaves a lot to be desired," Shippo said with a snarl, not wanting to believe in his words whilst Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the kitsune avatar and at the claim that he was stating at the moment.

"Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions, and she is unmarked," Youko replied in defiance, his prominent gold eyes sharing the same defiance for them to point him wrong.

"She's of my Court and under this Sesshoumaru's protection, _kit,_" the Daiyoukai snarled at his impudence whilst Shippo smirked at him.

"Many pardons Sesshoumaru-sama," Kurama said with a bowed head, breaking through only after finding out who he is.

"Please pardon Youko, but we are as he said, genuine about our feelings for her," Kurama, aka Minamino Shūichi replied politely to Sesshoumaru and Shippo as his eyes swirled lightly between the two colors of gold and emerald.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the other, seeing the emerald that is now more dominant in his eyes than the gold, signifying the personality change. The silence was deafening as no one spoke at all, until Sesshoumaru stood as the two kitsune in the room turn their heads in his direction.

"Unacceptable," was all he stated as Sesshoumaru took his leave and left.

He was there mainly to see the male that had been troubling Kagome, even more especially since he heard that the silver kitsune had set foot in the Higurashi Shrine. The place is now under watch after being told of it by Shippo, by some of their more trusted soldiers. Another word was not spoken as Shippo left shortly after Sesshoumaru, but not without giving the other a deathly glare as he does so.

Youko was not that happy with what had just happened, not especially when it seemed as though he would be hindered from being able to get closer to Kagome. They took their leave as well, wanting to visit Kagome, whilst in their mind they were contemplating and bickering over the actions that should be taken in winning her over, and the debate of getting the necessary permission from Sesshoumaru to court her. Youko prove to be as stubborn as a mule and it was already giving Kurama a slight headache over it.

However there is still the main point of them needing Kagome to not be angry or annoyed at them and for her to understand the seriousness of their feelings for her. That, they both agree takes priority above all else and were formulating plans and ideas on how to ask for her forgiveness and be in her good grace again.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Hi sorry for the late update, but here's a quick one and it's back to work for me. See you around.

To Aryenne  
I'm wondering on that as well, wondering on it still...

To kimmico  
Yea he did, might turn out well still?


	30. Heated Revelation

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 30: Heated Revelation**

Her body felt heated up as she pulled him down to her, whimpering at the lack of attention that he was paying to her body. She was in no mood to be teased or toyed and waits for him to give her what she wants, only later, much later.

"Please," she begged her voice strained as he teased her relentlessly with his lips, his teasing touches and the sensual attack to the sensitive parts of her body. They way that their scent are mixing in a heady mix was just as intoxicating and an aphrodisiac to the both of them.

Her cries were just as sweet as is that flushed lustful look on her face when he prepared her to receive him, something that he wanted to ease her in, and she was not making it easy. Her arms reached out to wrap around of Kurama's neck as she pulled him down, her mouth slanting over his as she moaned into his mouth when her tongue entered his to explore and have a dance of tongues with her.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, begging him again as her lower body grinded up against his lower body that was pinning her down now. "I need you," she moaned against his lips when he re-captured it again. Just as he was going to penetrate her with a single thrust, Kurama shot up in bed, breathing heavily as he felt the painful arousal that he was feeling and cursed his dream.

He growled in pain, practically stomping into his bathroom where he let the cold water washed his taut body, trying to cool his body down from the heat that he was feeling. It had been days since he last seen Kagome, but never the less, he had roses sent over to her on a daily basis and sometimes with little gifts like a box of chocolates or macaroons, or maybe even a movie tickets at times, and accompanying all of it with a small note penned out to her.

There was some time that he had managed to shift about, to meet with Kagome, and the thought of visiting her, made him feel anxiously nervous of how she might react to him. A part of him was sure that she will no doubt fight against him like always, and then there is also the part where she will highly reject him again and fight against her feelings and emotions despite her knowing it better than anyone else.

Kurama groaned out as he suppress the rising arousal that he was feeling, just remembering the dream that he had earlier in the morning, something that had felt overly realistic.

After a while she had thought that the passing urges to be just a passing urge, especially when it had just disappeared after a while. That dream that she had recently had, it was one too much and had brought back the same emotions as she felt like that time. It was almost unbearable, unquenchable even, though this time, she felt almost all right after a good long bath. From time to time through the day, she would feel the wave of desire wash over her, causing her to grit her teeth, if not retreat back into her office until she had calmed down _significantly_.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in," she called out from inside. It was the smell of roses that first hit her nose as she nearly groaned at it, for what it reminds her of.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that Kurama said when he entered her office, closing the door behind of him as he approached her, but stop shortly not too far as to invade into her personal space.

"What do you want," she snarled at him rather impressively but did not faze him, her eyes were hardened and unwavering, but he could see the unspoken darkened desires that made his fur bristle at the thought that there might be another.

"I'm here with an apology," he told her sincerely, reaching forward only to place the bouquet of roses on her table before standing back at where he was again, keeping his distance from her. Another reason was also to keep his overwhelming urge to jump her at bay.

His eyes swirled gold and emerald as Kurama fought against Youko who wants to come forth and emerge through the minds to 'talk' to her.

"Stop sending those roses, they are meaningless," she told him sharply, something that did not really surprise him, but enough to turn his head sharply. "They're insincere," she told him.

"You wouldn't see us," Youko growled, coming forth as he broke the hold that Kurama was trying to have control of when they are with her. "You avoided us,"

"What of it," she hissed at him, looking into his dominating golden eyes.

"You kept stabbing us in the heart no matter what we did or say," he snarled with a growing growl rumbling in his chest as he approached Kagome's with the dangerously graceful gait of a predator. "You disregarded our feelings and trampled on it time and again," his eyes now holding a deadly dangerous gleam in it as their autumn red hair slowly turned and transformed to silver white from the roots.

Kagome was rendered speechless, there is too much truth in what he had more or less snarled and growled at her, but she was the one that has always been dismissive of their feelings towards her, mocking it even at a point as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Much as we would jump you now, but again you would again, just reject us at the end of the day," he snarled, fangs bearing at her, but he turned away quickly with much annoyance to calm himself down.

She caught her breath at the closeness to danger that she was exposed to, making her heart race quickly as it excites her blood, reminiscence of the past that he reminds her of. Her mouth was dry, thirsty, as she felt the rise of desire and the reminders of her dream.

"I-I'm sorry," was her simple apology, but was received rather badly when he turned to face her again his golden eyes a deep color of wild honey. "A simple apology is not enough," he told her in a controlled calm voice but the look in his eyes did not go away.

"Then what do you want from me," she asked of him, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked into his eyes defiantly.

"The answer is really simple," he told her, the devious look in his eyes glowered at her, "Think," he told her.

Kagome never really was able to give it much thought as she gazed into those warm honey eyes that captivated her at the moment, practically drowning her as she looked into it in fascination that she could not break away from.

"What," she asked, not expecting her voice to come out so breathlessly which deepened the shade of warm honey to something more like burning amber.

"You," he growled in a low husky gravel tone as his face came so close to hers that their lips were nearly touching as he gazed into her eyes with a dangerous look that promises her much more than just pleasure.

* * *

A/N

Hello Readers  
Thank you guys for reading, here's a quick update, hope that you guys enjoy it!

To kimmico  
Haha glad to see that you enjoyed that, I didn't really realise that either until you mentioned it. Lol guess I let my hand and mind do the writing a little too much to think through at times. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Lunardragon33  
Well not everyone can be accepting that accepting that fast I guess? Lol yea I will try to do an update again, but maybe not too soon since I will be taking a week plus long of break from the internet. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Aryenne  
You're welcome. =] I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	31. Disneyland

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 31: Disneyland**

It took a while, but surprisingly, Kagome was the first to break the silence between them for days when she initiated contact with Kurama. It had taken her quite a while to think about all those that he had shot back at her with, and she had thought hard and long about it. In the end, they came to an agreement of sorts, but it was a beginning at least.

Which brings to the question if she is genuine about it, Youko remained skeptical and Kurama somewhat speechless at her change. They proceeded with cautions, sometimes tip-toeing around of Kagome, as they would always watch her body language and reaction. It was really annoying, but better than to be rejected again even if they do try to have things back to the sense of familiarity, the good one that is.

The agreement that they have is really rules that are more like guidelines to them that they would have to follow just so that they would avoid the messy bits again. So far things are going rather well, something that they are enjoying but will enjoy more if they do not have to tiptoe around of her like she is a ticking time bomb. So far there had been nothing coming from Shippo and Sesshoumaru, but if they were anything like their past, he would have to be prepared, just in case they decided to have him eliminated one day.

He still knew nothing much about Kagome, and she is as insecure as always, and did not share much. Their conversation has since become somewhat stagnant as well and their lack of conversation now.

"How did you come to know of Sesshoumaru?" he asked one of the days, breaking the silence between them.

Kagome looked up sharply at him her eyes narrowed in as her brows knitted together in a scowl more than as a frown. "A long time ago," she told him, ending the conversation as that.

"Risa has been trying to gain your attention, you should at least give her some of it," Kagome snapped at him which brought on the same look that she has upon her face, onto his.

"She is not of my concern," Youko's irritation voiced through as their eyes became more golden than emerald before it return to the dominating evergreen.

"Touché," she mumbled beneath her breath, turning her head away as her cheeks were tinted pink.

"You would know best since I have no interest in any others but you," he told her with a fierce look, crossing his arms across his chest as he scowled at her.

It was times like this that they wonder if she had been serious about considering their interest in her or mocking them about it and just leading them on. Today was suppose to be different as he had planned to take her on a little trip to the 'happiest place in the world' to a child that is, but it should not make a difference and he wanted to see what her look is like when enjoying herself.

"Disneyland?" she asked him with amusement, an eyebrow raised as she regarded him when they finally reached their destination.

"Why not," Youko smirked, whereas when Kurama took over, he merely smiled and took hold of her hand in his whilst her carried her hand carry luggage since they are going to be staying for a few days.

Being early can be a good and bad thing, and one of which is that their rooms was not ready yet. This was to be a 2 nights stay here in Disneyland, in one of the resort that is around of the place. Kurama was the one to drag her to the hotel's own restaurant in the lobby where many others were too in line still for breakfast.

"Don't eat too much," he told her in a playful manner as their pot of tea came by before the waiter left to serve the other tables that were in need of their attention.

"Why Disneyland?" Kagome asked as she cut herself another part of her omelette with her fork

"Would you have preferred else where?" Kurama asked, curious as he looked towards her, placing some sugar in her tea, remembering exactly how she had liked it.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, nodding her head in thanks for his attention to her tea.

Kurama took the lead once they had their dinner, leaving their luggage with the front desk with word that it will be sent up to their room once it is turned over and ready for them. The rides were all really easy going for the moment as Kurama brought her about to the ones that would not churn and cause them to throw their breakfast up.

However a little before lunch when Kurama was sure that their food were more or less going down, they started to go for the more 'fun' rides that cause their heart rate to increase to the point she felt like she was going to have a heart attack or when she felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest cavity.

"Come on, let's get a light bite," Kurama said as he helped her out of the roller coaster ride his hand clutching onto hers as she hugged the length of his arm to steady herself.

This was not the kind of adrenaline that she was looking for despite of the rush that it gives her. Since the ride, she had grabbed onto the nearest thing, mainly Kurama's hand, and he return the hold in the firm but not too hard manner whilst she squeezed his like her life depended on it, screaming at some points even.

"Careful now," Kurama told her with a laughing tone as she stumbled on her feet a little as Kurama wrapped an arm around of her waist to steady her as they headed out of the exit path to the open area of the park where he guided them to a place to rest for a short while.

"That was horrifying," she said with her head bowed down, her hands clutching her head as though to steady it. "I'd rather fight a horde of youkai than to ride that," she mumbled closing her eyes.

She was finally at least opening up with something more personal, and though these were information that he would want to explore asking her about, Kurama and Youko did not press into it, but to chuckle beneath their breath at her reaction. They have 3 days and 2 nights together, he will have more than enough time to slowly ease into it and start getting more out of her.

"Come on, let's go grab a light snack," Kurama told her with an outstretch hand towards her as he dragged her to her feet when he felt her hand in his.

"Good," she mumbled which got her a look of amusement from Kurama with a smirk as their eyes shifted dominantly to gold for a moment whilst they lead her away without releasing her hand.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Here's another quick update, nothing too long in most of my chapters, so apologies on that, which will explain why there is such a stretch in chapters as compared to my more recent ones that ends faster within a handful of chapters. More progress and update in the next chapter.

To kimmico  
Haha maybe I should have it edited into italics? Well dreams could go both ways as well? Lol well glad to see that it caught your attention though, hope that you enjoy this new update as well~!

To Aryenne  
Glad to see that you are enjoying it. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!

To Tolazytologin  
Yep, that should be the end of it? Well sorry for the lag there, things are about to get on track. Enjoy!


	32. Questions

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 32: Questions**

She did not mind his touch (at all), and most of the rides in Disneyland are terrifying, it goes to some of the rides that could be found in DisneySea. Those rides, they do not provide for her the same thrill as when she was in Sengoku Jidai, but it was also the danger of it that allured and thrilled her. Call her weird, but when all the whole battle was over, she later find out what it was that she had missed when she encountered another dangerous encounter when she was attacked by a youkai from her time.

"Maybe we should go for another ride," Kagome suggested as she looked at the expected wait time to the ride.

"Are you not up to the challenge?" Kurama mused as he moved towards the end of the line, tugging Kagome along by her hand as they joined the queue.

"…" Kagome did not like what he was insinuating as she huffed silently, falling into line beside of him amongst the crowd of many others that are more eager than she to go on the ride.

"If I get sick, you're going to have to take care of me," she grumbled, as he chuckled and gently guided her closer to his side as the line got a little more crowded with eager people trying to push forth a little like it will make the line go any faster.

"You're going to be fine," he assured her as they moved forward with the line of people.

She was not exactly feeling fine and well by the time that teatime comes by, and as thankful when Kurama decided that they should go on the more easy-going rides just so that she can calm her nerves and heart down.

"You're rather…unique," Kurama said in a deeper tone, his eyes swirling with gold as they gazed at Kagome. Looking at the way she knitted her eyebrow together, they placed a finger on the middle of her knitted brow, "You're going to get more wrinkles if you make it anymore permanent," they commented with a smile that tugged upwards at the side of his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she turned her head away, her features smoothening out as she looked at the waters as they floated by in the ride with the many others. "Only with you," she grumbled again half-heartedly, noticing that she had been doing a lot of things that she would often not do when with him, or since meeting him.

"That's a good thing," they commented, and silence befalls them into just enjoying the companionship.

It was too relaxing, that Kagome was already nodding off, tired from all the rides and the warmth that he was emitting, something that she is only just noticing at the moment, was causing her to feel all too comfortable and cozy as she moved a little closer to the source. Kurama did not say a word but lifted his arm as he draped it around of her, letting Kagome to get comfortable for the rest of the ride even if it was coming to an end.

As always he helped her out of the ride, walked about the park again, taking their time as they entered into the various shops lined up along the streets, and sometimes getting into line for another ride before they called it a day watching the parade.

"Why are you afraid to be yourself when around of us," Kurama asked her thoughtfully as he looked at her with those mixed eyes of gold and emerald.

Her eyes flickered towards him, "How would you know when I am myself or not myself," she asked him as Kagome chewed on her lower lips her brows scrunching together again in a frown as she turned her head away to look at the parade passing through whilst in her mind as she thought about how she should answer him.

"The last day or so you're more relax than the usual you in the past when we talk," he replied her as he averted his eyes for a moment to look at the parade passing through, "You're more…let go?" he added, trying to find the right word to say it.

"Let go? Is that the best you can phrase it," she asked him with a skeptical look but her mind drifted elsewhere.

"It is," he confessed with a embarrassed smile, "You're just more…so much more…different than usual in a good way," he tried to say it again with different words this time.

"Funny," she said dryly, "You've been behaving differently as well," Kagome returned with an arrogant glare at him before she turned to leave, knowing that he will follow after her.

Kurama frowned at her but they followed without question, squeezing pass the crowds that were there to watch the parade to catch up to her. "Are you offended by our question?" Kurama asked her worriedly with his own worried frown as his eyes became more like that of a kitten trying to get away with things with those innocent looks.

Kagome did not reply, not that she was agreeing that he was right, but it was more like she does not know how to reply to him since she never really thought about it or even realize it until he had yet again, give her cause for thought.

"You seem to always have this thing about asking me questions that I wish you did not," Kagome told him honestly as she walked away towards the exit of the park.

"We kitsune are always curious," Kurama answered her with a deeper tone, as she glance at him, already used to the mixed aura and the ever changing dominance of each at certain time that also tells her who is the one speaking. Though times like this, it is really a collective one voice from the two that are replying her.

"Too curious," she retorted with a grimace already having the experience of it from another certain kitsune.

"It is in our nature, just like various other things about our kinds as well," Youko told her smugly as his deeper more sensual voice told her of his dominance over the body at the moment, "Would you care to find out more about what are the truth about those myths, legends and rumors about our kind?" he suggested with a purr, his eyes held smug arrogance, and his lips were curled up in a smirk.

"Tempting," she told him with a sarcastic tone, but she _is_ interested in finding out if some of it is true, just that she was not going to admit that to him at all.

"Such a pity," he purred looking at her almost dangerous with a somewhat wild look in his eyes that she is afraid to look too closely least she gets affected by it again.

Kurama cleared his throat, as he took control over of his body again, "I'm sorry for him, how about dinner?" he asked, his tone of voice different, much more subtle in gentleness and easygoing, really the good guy kind of voice you would expect, like out of an otome game, unlike that of Youko's.

"Let's travel out for dinner, the hotel food is starting to get a little too much," Kagome told him, turning to regard him as they stopped in their walk whilst Kurama thought of where they should go for dinner.

And just like that, she had somehow avoided answering the question that he had asked. Hopefully he would not be asking more questions like that for the rest of the night, though that might be like asking an attacking demon to stop it's attack just so they could take a break.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Hey guys, no more updates after this I guess, until about a while later, but I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. =]

To kimmico  
Haha it was one of the place I was thinking of visiting when in Tokyo this week, but well I guess it can be a source of a good location as a start as well for some, since one day is never enough there. =]

To rspringb  
Thanks. =]

To Tolazytologin  
I guess you could say that, though it feels subjective at times? Lol, well at least she is not on and off in the rejection segment now and we have progress =D. Hope that you like this new chapter.


	33. Clubbing Mishap

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 33: Clubbing Mishap**

"Poor little lamb for having caught our attention," a voice said in a mocking manner as she felt their heated breath against her skin as Kagome moaned out involuntarily.

"You're going to be violated you know," the voiced whispered in a sickeningly sweet husky seduction that made her bare skin crawl.

She remembered meeting with her three high school best friends for a reunion of sort, but the music and certain others in the club captured their attentions. When they had wanted to drag her off to the dance floor with the other gyrating bodies, Kagome had politely turned them down insisting that they have their fun as she sat in the table that they occupied.

"Kagome!" Kurama's deep voice came through. Even in her haze, she was sure of his identity, though perhaps at the moment, it might have been Youko that took over the body.

Kagome wanting to reach out and grab him was unable to do so as her body-felt heavy hot. It was hard to breath as she panted, trying to move her body as Kagome lay on the floor that is now feeling rather hot after lying on it for a short while. Her heartbeat it was so fast, she was sure that her heart would be the first to explode if not her body from the heat that she was feeling at the moment.

She had hope that perhaps either Sesshoumaru or Shippo would come to her rescue, having called them for help when she started feeling weird, but before she could say anything into the phone she was approached by a few people, most of them being male and one of them being a female, they were pressing up against her as they edged her into a rather tight spot between the two that were practically imprisoning her with their bodies.

Kurama looked at his phone with panicked horror and worry of the call that he had. It did not really make much sense but they know one thing was that they have to get there to her side now. Youko was growling and trying to break free, almost in a frenzy state wanting nothing more than to rip whoever it was on the other side of the phone that were making a pass at her. They still had the phone pressed to their ears as they strain to hear what is going on, hoping that the phone would not go dead on the other side.

With the many other scents there dulling his own and misleading him. Kurama and Youko had a little trouble in finding Kagome as they panicked and tried to calm themselves down before renewing their search for her with sharp golden eyes as they combed the place. He found her phone on the floor where her scent is the strongest as he clutched her phone in his hand, teeth gritted in anger.

Though, somehow, Kurama managed to find her and was there just in time before things were to get even far worse. However there was another thing, it was rather hard for Youko to not go into rage after seeing the state of nudity that Kagome was in, her bra straps were off her shoulder and part of her panties was off her hip as she had that flushed look on her face.

"N-no…" she managed to strangle out her voice, but it was more or less fallen on deaf ears as Kagome watched helplessly.

How her body felt was almost like the time when she had too much of a sexual appetite that it was impossible to quench it, especially since it is always triggered whenever she is amongst the males more. Now the feeling is the same, except that it is intensified by a hundred fold or perhaps even more. She could help but feel how sensitive her body is, her body already begging for release as Kagome moaned out longingly.

"You're safe," Kurama told Kagome in the deep voice belonging to Youko as their eyes swirled with the colors of gold and green as they knelt by her side, taking off their coat as they wrapped it around of her near nude body.

The group of people that had tried to violate her were currently moaning and groaning on the floor, but because of what she had requested despite of her state, that they are currently safe and alive. He gently lifted her into his arms, tucking her warmly but Kagome trashed a little as she exposed her body for all to see, not wanting to have anything cover her as she groaned out in discomfort.

The kitsune was more than angry, at the state that she was in, especially with how they had drugged her. He wanted nothing more than for them to suffer and die for what they have caused to Kagome. Though admittedly it too affect him bodily for wanting to take her then and there, marking her just so that everyone would know that she belongs to him, but that is something that he would have to remedy later once he deals with them and get her to some place safe for him to tend to.

Throwing a few seeds onto the floor with a silent snarl showing his fangs to the fallen people on the ground, Kurama left the place swiftly, avoiding the crowd of people to keep them both hidden from view and Kagome from embarrassment or possible scandal in the news. Throughout their travel, Kurama kept making sure that Kagome was all right as he would often murmur words of comfort to her through the travel of the cab ride. He could only hope that the driver would remain silent about this odd encounter.

It was difficult, but in the comforts of his home, Kurama restrained himself from doing anything more after running her a cold water bath to which she had shrieked and clung to him, refusing to let go as she shiver against him, causing him to take in a deep breath as his body stiffened up.

Holding back was difficult as Kurama tried to pry her off of him urging her that she would need to wash up on her own as he rushed out of the bathroom, wanting to put some distance between them. Youko was howling wanting to break out to take revenge and to take her, but more likely to take her to their bed, something that he could not deny not wanting as well.

Tonight for sure, was going to be hell for them as Kurama sighed out in agony as he left exit his apartment for a moment, locking up behind him to be sure that no one would enter without his permission as he ran a quick errand. Without knowing the kind of drugs that is being used, it was impossible for him to create an antidote, but it was still possible to find out which is the reason for his leaving, to find the tools that he would need to find out about the drug.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry that it took me a while, my mind was other occupied with the other crossover to write and an original one. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisy. navavirelas.54  
Thanks! So glad that you are enjoying it thus far, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To kimmico  
Thanks! =)

To Lady Artemis Blaine  
Glad to see that you are enjoying it! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Guest (October 18, 2015)  
Hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	34. Painful Dilemma

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 34: Painful Dilemma **

Kurama nearly dropped the items when they returned shortly after leaving their apartment, but it was not that there had been a break in but because of a particular scent that had drifted to their nose and the delightful sound that was coming from his bedroom. It was a good thing at least that she had managed to get to the bedroom without much of a mishap, but it was really going to be agonizing for him with the temptation that he had been presented with.

He could hear her cries of unsatisfied desire as the bed sheet rustle beneath of her body, the towel that had covered her body was _barely_ even covering her more intimate body parts as her wet hair plastered against her face, neck and shoulder area. It was really like a Christmas present all wrapped up and waiting for him to unravel and make a mess of when unwrapping it.

And what they were about to do was nothing but pure torture as Kagome kept enticing them to do more than just draw her blood to have it send for analyzing. On the occasion had it not been for his plants that helped to hold her down, the task would have been impossible and she would have successfully 'convinced' him into doing more than just staying away from her.

"Kurama," she called out to him in a voice so full of desire that he did not dare look up into her face for fear that they might lose control and take her hard and long into the night and day.

"Rest well Kagome," he hastily tell her in a strained husky voice, already turning to leave her as he contemplates on what to do with the blood sample that he had drawn from her, but before he could even leave his room, Kagome had reached out to grab onto his hand throwing herself onto him as she whimpered out from the pain of her own need and lust.

"Help me," she begged him in a husky whisper, her hands reaching out to place them on either side of his face, bringing his lips down to hers as she hungrily sucked and kissed onto him, pressing her now naked body even closer up to him for the warmth, her bath towel discarded and forgotten on the bed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes swirling between the colors of gold and emerald as he felt his canine fangs elongating and watering from the 'treat' before of them. Youko was slowly breaking free, which explained the stiffened Kurama trying to suppress the other side of him as he refuse to allow him to break free and have his way with Kagome even if she consents to it.

By now his fangs were full out as his eyes now swirled gold and red hair now a snowy wintery silver white as he reached out with clawed hands to wrap around of her body against his in a possessive manner a rumbling growl coming from his chest. "I'm not that low as to take you in the state that you are in at the moment," he told her that with an angry growl, but she saw the lust within his eyes.

"P-please," she begged, her body shaking in his arms as her unsatisfied body pressed up against him, eyes wide and pleading for once with wanton desire as she tipped-toed up, lifting her head as she tilt it back lick his lips before capturing it hungrily like a starved person.

It took all of their restrains and effort to push Kagome away from them as they ran away from her, barricading her inside of the bedroom. This was perhaps a first, for them to run away from their own natural desires and instinct. Compared to the countless of battles and lives throughout their lives as both a kitsune and human, this is on top of their list on difficulty. Kurama snarled

Suddenly it felt that his apartment is stuffier and hotter than usual as Kurama swallowed the lump that he could not seem to get rid of that is stuck in his throat. Sitting quietly on the couch of his living room, Kurama tried to calm his beating heart, his instincts, and trying his best to ignore the muffled sounds of Kagome's agonized and enticing cries.

Kurama had the intentions originally to leave the apartment, but Youko pointed out something that made them both worry. He could feel Youko practically grinding his teeth to not break forth to 'attack' the Kagome that is in their room at the moment. Not sure if it was out of irony, or that someone up there was punishing him, but this was pure torture to the kitsune in him and Shuichi himself, but they did their best to not approach her for fear of what might rebound badly onto them again like it did the past few times.

They were kept awake the whole night, their minds running wild fantasies as they refused to make a single move away from the couch. With their eyes tightly shut as their hands entwined together fiercely. Where the fingernails had punctured through the skin to cause it to bleed was already healed, as dried blood became crust. It took a lot out of them to control themselves that it was mentally straining and tiring on them.

In the morning when he was somewhat surer, Kurama removed the barricade created by the plants that he had planted from the bedroom door to enter and see a naked Kagome on his bed. Kurama gulped silently at the image that she created in front of them that is nothing but a feast waiting for them to be devoured, and a feast for the eyes.

He did not dare to linger much longer in his room, but head to his cardboard to take out a fresh set of clothes for himself and a blanket as he laid it across of Kagome before rushing out of the room again as he headed straight for the guest bathroom. Though what surprised him even more during his time taking a cold bath was that he felt a hot body pressed up against him, causing his body to freeze up.

Kagome did not say anything as she hugged him from behind, her hands tracing lightly against the muscles of his chest down to his lower abdomen. This cold shower is not going to help him at all as he took in a sharp intake of breath, his hands clenching into fists as he controlled himself. As Youko did the same in tolerance but that resolve was not strong enough as it fought with Kurama for control over their shared body.

The one that they desire was of course not doing nothing, but her touches and kisses to their back enticed and aroused them even more. Her movements are like that of an expert seductress at work, slowly chipping away their current ability to restrain themselves against her.

"I-I won't blame you for this," she whispered in an agonized voice full of desire as Kagome continued lavishing attention to his body, shyly at first at her bold actions.

"Not like this," Kurama growled up through grinding teeth as he felt his nails biting into his palms already drawing blood. The smell of it was not something that most humans would be able to scent, but when Kagome reached down to cover one of his fisted hands to raised it up backwards to her lips, he could feel her kissing his still curled up fingers as she eased it open.

"I want you now," she said hotly as her warm breath blew against his fisted hand, "Please, I can't take it," Kagome begged in the same desired filled voice as her other hand traced the muscles of his lower abdomen.

Their defense was slowly breaking badly under Kagome's pleading and the way her soft body would press up against their back, not to mention her other little actions that will stir up the desires of any men human or demon.

"Kagome," he warned in a low hiss, feeling the last of their control slipping as they grabbed hold of her wrist to drag her before of them, pinning her back against the wall, her front against their bare front of the body as they gazed heatedly into her desire glazed eyes.

Without saying a single word, she reached up with both her arms wrapping around the back of his neck and head as she drew his face closer down to hers, taking the first boldest initiative as their lips meet. "Don't," he rasped out huskily his voice trembling from their own desire rising to the edge of undoing them.

"Don't," she whispered drunkenly against his lips, her tongue flicking out to lick his lower lips before suckling on it. "Don't reject me," she whispered against his lips before leaning up to fully capture it hungrily as a wanton moan escaped from her lips.

This was really the best of dream situation made into a reality, this current scene, but it felt somewhat wrong even if she were to consent to it, but he was afraid of being unable to stop it. And even more so especially in ruining all the hard work to win over her approval, but he want nothing more than for this to happen at the moment, such a pain.

* * *

A/N:

My first update of the year! Happy new year guys! I hope that you guys enjoy this new update~

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To SweetHunniiBunnii  
Haha thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Infinities Lover  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To JustLilNay  
You're not the only one, I admit to it too hahaha. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	35. He's Decent Enough

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 35: He's Decent Enough**

"These are the blood I've collected from Kagome," Kurama said handing over the cooler box where he had the vials of blood stored as he handed it over to Shippo.

Shippo did not say much as he glared at the other sternly, whilst Sesshoumaru remained indifferent as always, his expression and eyes unreadable as he regarded Kurama with an awkward air hanging around him that held a commanding presence even without his participation in the conversation.

"Where is she now?"

"At my place,"

"How is she now,"

"She's…not clear yet,"

"We'll pick her up now,"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything but from the depth of his eyes glint dangerously as he listened to the conversation.

"I'll pick her up," Sesshoumaru announced looking sharply at Shippo before turning that fierce domineering look to Kurama.

Kurama did not say anything, even if he wished to have her stay with him until she is over this time period, but it also unsettled him that because of this, he might not see her again. He gave the direction to his apartment, watching the view of the street passed by him as he glanced over to Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eyes, eyes swirling with various emotions as he thought of the whole situation.

Shippo did not follow them, leaving the restaurant immediately after getting a look from Sesshoumaru when he declared to them that he would pick her up. Kurama indicated to him where she is being kept, though Sesshoumaru may look indifferent, but when he saw her after entering the room, he narrowed his eyes at the sight before of him, glancing in Kurama's direction, who felt the temperature in the room seem to have dropped.

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly as he wrapped her tightly in the sheets covered the bed, and walked out with her tightly wrapped up like a bag of silkworm, not even bothering to look at Kurama. She was whisked away from right beneath his nose, and when he wanted to reach out to hold him back, Kurama hesitated for a moment and pulled his hand back as he watched them walked away.

She left a heavy scent in his home, most especially in his room, and it brought out various emotions that cause him to struggle against, before finally throwing a few seeds and making them grow in the blink of an eye. Every little thing about her replayed in his mind, and it tormented him in more ways than one as Kurama spent the next hour or so in the bathroom, letting the cold water run and shower his body in it.

"What do you think of that silver kitsune," Sesshoumaru questioned Shippo, asking for his opinion despite how indifferent his voice may seem. The two spoke on the go as they looked at Kagome with a worried frown.

About a week had passed by, no word and news got to Kurama as he waited impatiently to the point that it was becoming frustrating to him. The times when he had visited Kagome in her shop, she was nowhere to be found, and a few times was instead told by the staff that Kagome would be taking a break for about a week as according to what they were told. That was the impatient part, he could not seem to sit still and wait around just to see her.

Being watched for several days, Kagome found it tiring, but said nothing about it. Even her currently lodging is with Shippo as she found herself to be in a situation similar to being under house arrest, only being able to go out when either one of them is with her, usually Shippo since the other does not often have the patience to.

"Any lead on the drug?" Kagome asked with a frown when she saw Shippo one of the days whilst they were having dinner together.

Shippo shook his head giving her the answer that she did not want to hear as she looked away with slight annoyance on her face.

"Though, Reikai has finally caught your presence after so long," Shippo added with a playful tone.

"Sesshoumaru had them dealt with them, do not worry about it," Shippo told her with reassurance.

"What of Shuichi Minamino," Kagome casually asked, glancing towards of Shippo whilst clearing her bowls, only to leave her bowl of soup on the table whilst she put the rest in the kitchen sink.

"You're interested in him?" Shippo asked her teasingly with observing eyes to catch her every little expression.

Kagome frowned turning her head away a slow blush tinting her cheeks a rosy color from remembering the many things that they have done, even more so is that night when she was drugged. The memories were in bits and pieces, but it was enough to make her feel embarrassed and ashamed of her lack of control. She should apologize for her behavior, however because of the great embarrassment, she could not bring herself to see him despite how they seem to have a number of experience in bed.

"I'm not…" she denied, drinking her bowl of soup as she used it to cover half of her face from Shippo, finding it already awkward enough for her to ask about him as compared to thinking or trying to remember about that night, or some of the other nights, but that night was the worst.

"Okay, then there is no need for you to worry about him," Shippo told her with a shrug as he finished eating his share of dinner, keeping an eye on her.

"I'm really just curious!" Kagome replied when she felt that his eyes still on her as Shippo held a teasing smile and look in his eyes.

Kagome got up and turned her back on Shippo entering the kitchen with her remainder bowl as she refused to face him, not even wanting to see him because of how awkward it is at the moment. Though she is really grateful that he did not try to take advantage of her in that moment, it was really rather admirable if she may say so, but the situation no matter how seemed wrong for her to say it at any point.

Shippo only gathered up his own plates and bowls as he joined her by the sink, leaning in close to her, using her partially to support himself, like his head onto of hers.

"We were discussing, and wondering, if perhaps you staying with either one of us might be the best of choice, since we're not sure if the drugging was specifically meant for you," Shippo said, changing the topic as it became somewhat more serious.

Seeing her frowning, he told her a few of their suspicion and said nothing else, only for her to consider that as a choice, if not, another measure or arrangement could be made then.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Not too sure how many of you are still reading this, but thanks for the patience, and I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To lumi16  
I'm not too sure if google translate is correct...Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Arkytior's Song  
Thanks! Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
Haha oh wells, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

Tolazytologin  
I guess it can? Well, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To kimmico  
True on that, could only blame on one's own fault sadly. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Bound by death  
Thanks! I'm really wondering if I am right or not still on the character's portrayal is going in the right direction. =x  
Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
